Founders Us?
by shadowfang666
Summary: The trio plus Ginny find themselves in the past only to realize that they are the founders of Hogwarts. AU Pairings Harry and Ginny Ron and Hermione CHAPTER 17 FINALLY UP!
1. Ch1 Founders! Us?

Summary: The trio plus Ginny find themselves in the past only to realise that they are the founders of Hogwarts. Almost AU.

Spoilers: 1 through to 5 books

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but if I did the fifth film would already be out by now! And I wouldn't kill off Sirius Black

Authors Note: Sirius did not die in this story.

Reviews: This is my first story so please be kind although all constructive criticism is welcome. J

Read On!

_I would like to thank my beta Jessica for well beta'ing but still keeping as much to the original as possible cheers darling_

**Founders! Us?**

**Chapter 1 _Beta'd _**

Harry Potter walked into the compartment his friends Ron, Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger were sitting in.

"Hey guys" greeted Harry.

A chorus of "Hey Harry" went around the compartment.

The trio, which had become the quartet over that summer, had decided to arrange to meet at a certain compartment instead of wondering along the train trying to find each other. Usually the gang would arrive at platform nine and ¾ together but this year Harry had spent the last two weeks of the holiday with just Sirius and Remus at number 12 Grimmauld place getting to know each other better. Mrs Weasley who insisted that they spend the rest of the holiday at home instead of at the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix while Hermione had gone on holiday with her parents to Japan she had jostled Ron and Ginny along with their siblings back to the burrow.

Harry chuckled as he entered completely and sat down next to Ginny as it looked like Hermione and Ginny were nagging Ron about something.

"What's going on" Harry asked Ginny as it looked like Hermione had gone from nagging to full blown argument.

Ginny who was starting her fifth year whilst the other three were starting their sixth year had decided that she would leave the once bushy haired girl (her hair had now straightened out to wavy) to argue with her brother.

"Nothing much, Ron just hasn't done most of his summer assignments as usual and Hermione has decided that she would blow off steam by nagging and now arguing I went along for a laugh although I figured it was more amusing to watch her go at it instead." she replied with a grin on her face which Harry matched. They both then tuned into the conversation cough argument cough

"And what lame excuse do you have for not doing it then Ronald Billius Weasley!" Hermione ranted

"I was busy with…other things" Ron answered lamely

"What other things hmm" she looked at him with an expression which clearly stated 'nothing you are going to say is going to be good enough' and Ron seemed to understood this as he just looked away luckily or unluckily depended on how you look at it. They were saved from the awkwardness of the argument by a flash of blinding light. It seemed that it came as soon as it left. The only thing left in the compartment was a chess piece that Ron had been playing with and had dropped in the shock of the light.

Close to a large forest next to a great lake stood a decrepit looking castle looking as if it was in dire need of repair. Suddenly a blinding flash of light appeared and when it cleared there was four very shocked and out of place looking teenagers along with two owls in cages, a cat in a basket and four trunks.

"What the bloody hell was that" Ron asked bluntly, standing up along with Harry and Ginny. Hermione was too busy starring at the decrepit castle in abstract horror to reprimand his use of language

"Dunno" replied Ginny

"Hermione are you ok" Harry asked Hermione in concern after noticing the look on her face.

Hermione shook her head in disbelief and pointed to the castle, the heads of her friends turned to look at what she was pointing at. Ginny fell back onto the floor in shock when she recognised bits of the castle. This told them that this castle was in fact their beloved Hogwarts.

"Oh Merlin!" She exclaimed

"Is that Hogwarts?" questioned Harry

"What happened to it?" Ron asked in horror.

Hermione finally standing up helped Ginny back to her feet shook her head and replied that she had no idea and suggested that they should go up to the castle with their belongings and see what they could find out. Harry being the paranoid person that he is since Voldemort was after him reminded them to keep their wands out at all times.

Not knowing what to expect they trundled up the path or what was left of a path into the entrance hall which didn't really look like the entrance hall that they once knew as debris was lying everywhere. They all looked around with looks of despair. Ron suggested they make their way to the headmaster's office. Once they reached the spot where the gargoyle used to be Ginny chocked back a sob and covered her mouth in horror at the noticeably absent gargoyle. Harry walked slowly up to her and put his arm around her shoulders whilst Ginny clung onto him.

"Shh, Gin it's going to be ok, we just need to figure out what's going on" he tried unsuccessfully to reassure her.

"Maybe we should go down to Hogsmeade and ask what happened to everyone" suggested Hermione.

Nobody having any better ideas that is exactly what they did, they also decided to shrink their trunks and put them in their pockets. Hermione let Crookshanks out of his basket while Ron and Harry let Pig and Hedwig out of their cages instructing them not to go far. Harry asked Hedwig to keep an eye on Pig and she hooted softly as though she understood and took off with the much smaller owl trailing excitedly behind her.

On the way down to the village Ginny had calmed down considerably and only held onto Harry's hand (they had started dating in the summer holiday and were plotting away to get Ron and Hermione to admit there feelings towards each other.)

When they got down enough to see the village they all stopped short.

"Merlin help us, this is strange" Ginny said looking wide eyed down at the village which was significantly smaller then what they remember and old fashioned looking.

When they reached the village the people that happened to be walking around looked at the four oddly but carried on with their business. Hermione the ever smart one got up the courage to walk up to one of the business people and asked in the politest voice she could muster what the full date was as she had a suspicion about what was going on. The man chuckled at her and shook his head but never the less answered in kind.

"Well my dear it is September the 1st in the year 990" with considerable effort to hide her shock of being proven right this time when she really didn't want to be she thanked the man and went back to the others. She motioned with her hand for them to follow her back to the castle.

Looking at her oddly but never the less following her back the way they came. Halfway back to the castle Ginny decided they had been in the dark for long enough and asked the girl what happened. Hermione the usual calm and collective of the group took a shaky breath and sat down at the bottom of the nearest tree trunk and buried her head in her hands. Ron knelt next to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hermione?" he softly questioned.

Hermione started chuckling and that response was so unexpected that he fell backwards into the mud which sent the two standing into a laughing fit for a few seconds before remembering that the still laughing girl hadn't answered the question so they stopped and looked at her expectantly waiting for their answer and they were not disappointed.

"We're in the past," she said between laughter, once she had calmed down she explained properly to the rest of what the man said. At first they were in denial but when they looked at the situation logically, at what they had seen they believed it. What other choice did they have the evidence was overwhelming, and it was then decided that due to the fact that its seems that Hogwarts hadn't been founded yet that they should go back up to the castle and take refuge there and eat the sandwiches Mrs Weasley had made for them for their dinner and hopefully get some sleep.

_Review please!_


	2. Ch2 Truth and Names

Summary: The trio plus Ginny find themselves in the past only to realise that they are the founders of Hogwarts. Almost AU.

Spoilers: 1 through to 5 books

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but if I did the fifth film would already be out by now! And I wouldn't kill off Sirius Black

Authors Note: Sirius did not die in this story.

Reviews: This is my first story so please be kind although all constructive criticism is welcome. 

Read On!

Authors note continued: to clarify the Sirius Black situation, in the book he falls through the veil in this story he hits his head the side of the veil and rolls down the steps unconscious, Harry thinking he's dead goes after Bellatrix not knowing he's fine the rest is as they say history.

**Truth And Names**

**Chapter 2**

The next morning after a restless night in what they assume will be the library they decided to take a look around to see what they could find that could help them and to meet back in the library which they had affectionately called there base for lack of a better term. They split up into two Ron went with Ginny and Hermione went with Harry, Ron mumbling "Don't want you two getting pre-occupied" whilst dragging Ginny along with him and her berating him about his mumbling.

They reconvened in the future library late afternoon with only tid bits of information but nothing that could help them in the situation that they found themselves in. It was when they were eating that Ginny brought up a solution that could hep them.

"You know if this is Hogwarts near when it was founded then the founders must be alive and if we could find them maybe they could help us." She said between bites of food that Harry and Hermione had gone into Hogsmeade to get when they couldn't find anything.

The other three looked vaguely surprised that no one before had thought of that especially Hermione after a few minutes of silent contemplation and eating Hermione jumped up so fast that Ron dropped his food (he's very clumsy isn't he?), she enlarged her trunk and opened one of the compartments -they had all got multiple compartments like Moody's over the holidays- she pulled out a book and sat back down with the others.

"I found this book in an antique shop on a little side road in Diagon Alley it's a book about the founders I hadn't got round to reading it yet but maybe it could help us here" she ignored the snort coming from Ron at the mention of her not having read the book yet and just started reading it, the others noticed her creased forehead in confusion whilst she was reading but what scared the others the most was when about halfway through the book Hermione gasped and dropped the book onto the floor.

"Hermione what's wrong?" Ginny ventured whilst Harry picked up the book to see what was wrong and Ron went to sit next to the girl he 'secretly loved' well secret to him and Hermione anyway everyone else knew.

Harry made a chocking sound of disbelief and looked around at the other three,

"This is impossible!" he exclaimed

"What's impossible?" Ginny asked the only answer they received was Harry showing the page to them which had a picture of who they assumed were the founders except with little changes but still obvious it was in fact a picture of the four themselves.

Ginny the first to come out of shock gasped out

"How is that possible?"

"Its not…right?" Ron looked to Hermione for an answer she simply looked at him until finally coming to an answer she could think of,

"It obviously is, I mean look at it, its us granted we look a bit older in the pictures but it's definitely us, we're in the past sitting in what will be Hogwarts library I know its odd but it may be the case we may just be the founders of Hogwarts" she looked as perplexed at the idea as the others.

After ten minutes Harry decided that they needed proof other then the book so it was decided that they will once again go back down to the village and covertly ask around to see if there was anybody by the name of Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazaar Slytherin. As they were walking out Ginny stopped them,

"Wait I think we should change our appearances"

"Why?" asked Ron

"Hmmph isn't it obvious if by some chance we are them then won't it be weird if one day we introduce ourselves as them after asking whether they exist" she answered in the 'you should have known that dodo head' voice

It was then that four people who looked around twenty and didn't look remotely like what they did before strolled into Hogsmeade and once again they split up only this time they each went there separate ways after several hours of asking around they all came up with nothing so they went back to the castle and talked about what it meant.

"So lets just say for the sake of arguing that we are the founders what about Voldemort how am I supposed to stop him if we're stuck here" an exasperated Harry asked

"Erm I don't think we will be staying forever" Hermione answered the now pacing teen wizard who when she answered stopped short and looked at her,

"What do you mean?"

"Well in the books that I have read even this one by the way" she said holding up the book with the pictures that caused there little problem "that around 12 years after the school was founded and about 2 months after the argument between Slytherin and Gryffindor and then Slytherin's departure the other three left the castle in the capable hands of the other teachers to eventually be taken over by there children and disappeared and was never heard from again even though there legend lives on, if we are indeed the founders then this must mean that we either are sent back or figure out a way back ourselves or maybe move away I don't exactly know but my gut says we go back home."

"Wait a minute if we are the founders and judging by that picture that would make me Gryffindor, Harry is Slytherin , Gin is Hufflepuff and your Ravenclaw but wont that mean that me and Harry come to blows and for some reason Harry doesn't like muggles or muggleborns anyone else see where I'm going with this?" Ron announced whilst looking at the picture

"Maybe the fight is put on" Ginny suggested whilst coming to stand next to Harry who had frozen and gone wide eyed at what Ron had said

"What do you mean Gin?" Harry asked his girlfriend calming down a bit,

"Well we all know what's going to happen and the implications of what that has on our history so even if we are here and we're supposed to be here we will still have to preserve the timeline on certain events which would include the fight between you two" she explained

"Ginny's right" Hermione said "that fight is a crucial point in history and when the time is right you two will have to ACT it out it doesn't have to be real just look it and everyone believe it" she consoled the boys who relaxed at her and Ginny's words and were grinning at the prospect on acting out a fight and then they decided to pretend to sword fight with two sticks that were on the floor. The girls just rolled there eyes but were too happy at the concept of the fight being an act to stop them.

Later after they were finished there mock fight that was a draw the boys joined the girls in the planning of what they were going to do now.

"Well if we are going to do this then we need to buy this castle so that means having to go to the ministry and what are we supposed to use for money I mean we have a bit Harry got out a bunch before school and me and Ron worked in the twins shop in the summer and got some money off that and I don't know about Mione but I don't think that is going to be enough" Ginny ranted

"Well actually it will be, you see the value of money will go down in the centuries to come but at this present time the value of 1 galleon is like to us the value of maybe a million galleons so I think we have enough if we put our money together and maybe open an account at Gringotts I think its around in this time, the only problem we're gonna have is our names to buy the castle we will have to sign a magical contract and in said contract you cannot lie when signing so we're gonna have to come up with a way to get around it, any suggestions" explained Hermione

"How the hell do you know all that" exclaimed Ron

"History books where else" answered Mione with the look of obviousness on her face

"Its official you should have been in Ravenclaw"

"Well apparently I am Rowena Ravenclaw remember" Hermione grinned

"Good point"

"Anyway back to the name thing" interrupted Harry "I read about a ritual which can change a name magically but can still keep your birth name a distant echo so when we get back people will believe who we are if we show them using magic"

"Where did you learn that?" asked Ginny, Harry had the decency to look ashamed

"I looked in the restricted section last year to learn things that no one wanted us to I just had a feeling that I would need the knowledge sooner or later and I guess I was right although I have no idea how I would know that"

"I read somewhere that Slytherin possessed a limited power of Divination maybe that's how you knew" suggested Hermione

"I thought you didn't believe in Divination?" Ron queried of Hermione

"Well to be fair I didn't believe long distant time travelling was possible either but I've obviously been proven wrong so maybe I was wrong about that to" Hermione looked away from the group at that as she doesn't like to be wrong so Ginny came over to her and threw her arm around the older girls shoulder

"Hey there's nothing wrong with being wrong on occasion its how we learn and to be frank Divination is I believe and have read only a few people understand properly and someone who loves books and can't understand it they just may not believe it until its proven so don't feel bad Mione its just the way of the world so how bout we go back to our conversation hmm".

After that and a long conversation afterwards it was decided to use the information that Harry took from the restricted section as he had taken the book out before the end of fifth year and do the ritual to change there names and there identities and then find a way to Gringotts to open an account each to deposit all the money they have on them and let the interest build up from there as well but mainly so there not carrying the amount of money that people in this time could only dream of having after that they will go to the ministry or what they have in this time to buy the castle.

The next day Hermione and Harry took to setting up the name ritual while Ron and Ginny took to exploring the castle to pick out temporary rooms to use, around noon they met up back in the library to do the ritual.

"So how does this work?" asked Ron

"Well we have to this one at a time" started Hermione

"One of us has to chant a spell while the one who is having there name changed spills there blood onto the flame in the middle of the circle some more chanting and if it works a big flash of light a little bit of pain later and voila new name with original name in the background…so who wants to go first" Finished Harry with a sly grin on his face, Ron looked terrified of the prospect but he bucked up his Gryffindor courage and stepped forward to be the guinea pig of the session

"Ron are you sure?" questioned Hermione

"I'm sure, let's do this" Ron went up to the circle of stones and herbs and looked at them expectantly

"Ok Ron step inside the circle and light the candle on the pedestal with your wand" instructed Harry.

Ron stepped into the circle pointed his wand "incendio" (sp?)

Hermione the one better at Latin started the chanting there was a tonne of magic crackling in the air and when Harry nodded Ron took the knife from the pedestal and slit a straight line in the middle of his palm and let the drip of blood onto the flame, driven by the magic in the air he started chanting himself stopping with his new name "Godric Gryffindor" with a bang and flash of light later his name was magically changed.

After all of them had there name changed all chants ending in there own names Ginny for Helga Hufflepuff, Hermione for Rowena Ravenclaw and Harry for Salazar Slytherin, they had decided not to mention to anyone that Godric and Helga were siblings to avoid confusion on the name thing (I will be referring them to there founder names for the most of the story).

Once the ritual was out of the way they all decided to follow Godric and Helga to see the rooms they had picked out, for stability reasons they had chosen rooms on the ground floor a little ways from where the great hall is going to be by the time they had finished spelling the rooms clean and transfiguring a comfier bed and linen then transporting there things from the library into there temporary rooms it was evening time, after a meal made once more from food brought in from the village they all called it a night and went to bed all waiting to see what happens tomorrow when they venture for the first time into the world as the soon to be the founders of Hogwarts.


	3. Ch3 Diagon Plus Ministry

Summary: The trio plus Ginny find themselves in the past only to realise that they are the founders of Hogwarts. Almost AU.

Spoilers: 1 through to 5 books

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but if I did the fifth film would already be out by now! And I wouldn't kill off Sirius Black

Authors Note: Sirius did not die in this story.

Reviews: This is my first story so please be kind although all constructive criticism is welcome. 

Read On!

**Diagon plus Ministry**

**Chapter 3**

The next morning they all met in the hallway after refreshing themselves using the meagre showers that they were able to spell to work and had a small breakfast and after shrinking there things and taking them with them, they didn't want to leave there things yet they left the castle and trailed down to the village to see if anyone was prepared to let them use there floo, to get to Diagon alley, they were able to persuade a nice lady to lend them her fireplace, once they got to the alley they headed towards the newly formed Gringotts.

"Wow Diagon is a lot smaller then we are used to huh?" Godric observed

"Well it makes sense I mean not many people buy potions and stuff only the rich buy them everyone else makes them or so I've read, is that right Rowena?" Helga asked

"Yea that's right, but we'll have to buy the things due to I don't know how to make robes and dresses and I don't think you lot do either I guess we could learn though." At that moment they had arrived at the bank and went up to the nearest Goblin and asked to open accounts for them and also one for Hogwarts that they could all get access to they decided to put most of there money in the one for the school, the Goblin wrote down the information and only looked up when he saw the money pouches on the counter, looking inside them to get the amount of money the goblins eyes widened significantly though chose not to ask any questions but was a lot more polite to the quartet from then onward handing over the keys two each there individual vault key and they all had a Hogwarts key, the four then left the bank and headed over to the nearest robe shop as they had decided to look more formal when going to the ministry.

"Did anyone notice that the poem wasn't on Gringotts doors?" Salazaar asked the others

"Well I suppose they haven't needed to yet theft wasn't that popular in banks in this time" explained Rowena

After they had finished in what will become 'Madam Malkins robes for all occasions' shop where all four had brought a selection of robes and the girls had also brought few dresses and after changing into one the robes and dresses that were ready whilst the others would not be ready till that afternoon they headed out, Godric was wearing a gold robe with red lining to represent the newly formed Gryffindor family with the crest on the breast of the robe, Salazaar was wearing a dark green robe with silver lining and a snake embroidered along the bottom with the Slytherin crest in the same place as Godric's, the girls had chosen to wear one of there dresses Helga had donned a yellow and gold corset dress with brown edgings with the Hufflepuff crest on the bottom right of the corset while Rowena had a corset dress but with sleeves hers was blue with grey edgings and the Ravenclaw signet on right her shoulder connecting the sleeve to the corset, the four made an imposing team making there way back to the floo network agreeing to come back after they had brought the castle and its land.

At the Ministry the four strode in and asked for department of magical land and were directed to the three floors up,

The four made there way to the nearest desk where they decided to let Salazaar do the talking,

"Excuse me sir but we were wondering whether you could help as we would like to purchase the castle up near Hogsmeade and the surrounding land" the desk manager looked up in disdain until he saw the quality of the robes they were wearing and decided to give them the benefit of the doubt, he looked back down and rifled through the parchments under his desk after finding the information he looked up to see the four had conjured seats and were sitting patiently waiting for him, as he was not used to such patience directed at him as the usual people that came to him were the most impatient people he had ever met so seeing this made him freeze and look like a deer caught in headlights not that he knew that expression but the others did, seeing the guys face Godric gave him a smile to know that everything was fine, after composing himself the man scanned the parchment and addressed his customers,

"That castle has been uninhabited for about a century its called Galloway castle(is that an actual castle or name coz it just popped into my head :) you can change the name though if you like, I should tell you that the surrounding area also includes the village which means you will be in charge of keeping the buildings together obviously the residents look after there's but they may require your help every now and then…" he looked up to see them nodding at him "The area includes the forest, the lake and the circumference around the castle so it's a large area the castle needs a lot of work which is why the price has been gradually going down it was 35 galleons but its now reached 23 galleons instead" he finished slowly then glanced up half expecting to see them leaving but instead saw them conversing quietly then the man in green handed him the Hogwarts bank key and asked him to take the money out of that because they wanted to buy the land, after getting over his shock he went straight to work not believing he had sold the castle he had been trying to sell for years but nobody was interested in the amount of work it would take to bring that castle back up to scratch.

Whilst the man was getting all the documents together the quartet was having a conversation,

"We're going to need to learn a hell of a lot I mean we all know from the history books that the founders were very powerful and knew a hell of a lot and I know that we're not dumb but we haven't got near that much knowledge or power so how the hell does that happen" Rowena said frustrated

"Relax Rena we'll figure it out but for now we need to talk about the castle how are we supposed to get it up to scratch I mean does anyone have the original designs so we can add or take away things and how are we supposed to do them?" Helga started to reassure her but then ended up frustrated to.

"Ok first things first let's buy the castle then worry about knowledge and it might not hurt to start the library early and go to the bookstore and see what we can find" suggested Salazar

"Great idea Sal so lets do this one step at a time" Godric tried to cheer them up but was saved the effort with the man coming back with all the documents and the magical contract for them to sign, after signing the contract and gathering all the documents which included the original plans for the castle which was a relief for the four and a few names of companies that may be interested in helping them bring the castle back to its glory.

Leaving the ministry and shrinking the documents and putting them in Godric's robe they headed back to Diagon alley and headed to Flourish and Blotts which they didn't realise was in this time to although the other three believed that Rowena did by the look she gave them when Helga commented on it, when they entered the shop they split up into different sections Godric went in search of construction of magical buildings, Salazar went to look for books on warding whilst Helga went for the books on house keeping and Rowena went in search of any books that she could find that might be able to help them get on in this time after about an hour they met up at the cash register they had all branched out from there original targets and gathered many books from many subjects after rifling through to make sure they hadn't got multiples of one book they then paid for them and left the shop to browse and see if there was anything else they needed to get.

When they returned to Hogsmeade having brought wand holster each picking up there order of robes and dresses and arranging for someone to come the next day and hook the fireplace in what will be the great hall up to the floo network they trundle back up to there castle and dropped there things off into there rooms the books were taking temporary residence in Rowena's room they all joined up with each other in the great hall with the designs of the castle they had all changed into some jeans and t-shirts as at the moment there more comfortable and more practical Sal and Ric (Godric) put right one of the upended tables and cleaned while Hel and Rena did the same but with some chairs once they had gathered round the table Ric straightened out the designs and they held it down with some stones that are around the room.

"Ok so by looking at this we know that most of it is going to have to be re-done although by the looks of things the secret passageways are not here so either they are and just not on these designs or we put them in ourselves so before we do anything I suggest we each copy these designs split up and see if the passageways are here and then just look around mark where the most damaged areas are with red least with green erm maybe cast some reinforcement spells on the structure using a spell I found in one of the construction books so that the place doesn't fall down and then go from there" Godric stated with the others just nodding there head whilst getting used to there friend taking charge "Oh and if you find a place that is completely wrecked mark it in black and maybe fine some rooms to claim as our own, ok I guess we should get started " and with that they copied the designs, learnt the reinforcement spell and each split up going in different directions and headed off.

Godric had headed up to what will be Gryffindor tower marking areas as he went and reinforcing areas once he got to the place that will be the common room most of the tower had been blown away marking it red on the design he continued on about 100 metres away from the entrance to the common room he found a massive area with loads of room that he noted they could not get to in the future but the building structure was the same, so it was with that that Godric had found his home for the next fifteen years if what Rowena said was right, with that he continued on marking places while designing his place in his mind.

Helga headed to where she knew the kitchens are going to be marking and reinforcing areas as she went not finding anything useful other then the Hufflepuff common room and dorms that will need work she headed back to the ground floor and headed up a couple flights of stairs heading for the astronomy tower where she too found a block of rooms that fit in with the structure but not with what she remembers realising she could use it for her rooms she marked it on the map as her area and put her crest above the door she moved on with a little spring in her step.

Rowena headed to the library where they had slept the first night there marking and reinforcing as she went she walked into the library noticing that it looked a lot bigger then she remembered at first she thought it might have been because she wasn't used to it without books and shelves but on closer inspection she realise that it was almost 50 bigger then it was in the future noting that on her design for future contemplation she walked off looking in other areas and came to an area that she found intriguing it was not too far from the library and had flights of stairs going up and down it was then she decided that she would make that her home away from home, then continuing on with her observation of the castle she contemplated what there lives were going to like from now on.

Salazar headed off down to the dungeons, he had never told his friends that he found the dungeons quite calming and homey because of the dark and dampness reminded him of the cupboard at the Dursley's his friends would think him crazy but he always felt safe there maybe because his 'family' couldn't get to him there but now that he knew that he was Salazar Slytherin he figured that it makes sense now although he doesn't know why he would get a basilisk or why he will create the chamber of secrets all he knew was that he will, shaking his head of those thoughts and got back to what he was doing he noticed that the dungeons were literally dungeons in this time and noted to get rid of most of them and seal off some as well he figured that they may be useful in the future. Heading deeper down he came to a section that could only get to through a gap in the concrete walking in he realise that this would be the perfect place for him once he'd done in up, he then smirked and headed out to get back to his work his thoughts going to the red headed girl walking around upstairs.

Later in the evening they met back up in the great hall and merged the designs to get a look on what they could find they noticed they weren't able to complete the round of the whole castle but that was understandable noting where the places they had claimed there own and after Salazar had explained about him and the dungeons he was amazed they accepted it Rowena confessed that she had noticed that he liked them so with that they decided to leave the building of there own rooms to themselves also noting that none of the secret passages in the future are there they agreed to make two designs one of the whole of the castle minus the secrets so that they may hire some people to help them with the structural aspects of the designs and then the secret passageways and interior they would do themselves. After that they were so exhausted they decided to go to bed and they would decide the rest in the morning not knowing that morning was going to be a long time away from there.


	4. Ch4 The year With Merlin

Summary: The trio plus Ginny find themselves in the past only to realise that they are the founders of Hogwarts. Almost AU.

Spoilers: 1 through to 5 books

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but if I did the fifth film would already be out by now! And I wouldn't kill off Sirius Black

Authors Note: Sirius did not die in this story.

Reviews: This is my first story so please be kind although all constructive criticism is welcome. : )

Read On!

**The year with Merlin**

**Chapter 4**

The four found themselves staring at each other and the area around them in complete shock,

"Where are we now I thought I was asleep" asked Godric

"And you are my dear fellow you are" a strange man said who had appeared in front of them out of nowhere

"Who are you?" demanded Salazar stepping in front of Helga while Godric moved in front of Rowena "And where are we?"

"Well I am Merlin and you are inside of your minds" Merlin said smugly and his eyes twinkling reminiscently like Dumbledore's he was wearing long blue robes carrying a pure white cane that had a red ruby as the head. His statement brought very confused looks from the quartet.

"How are all of us here if we're inside our minds and why are you or us here for that matter?" Rowena ever inquisitive one asked

"Well Miss Ravenclaw or would you like me to call you Miss Granger?" gesturing for them to follow him into the house

"Ravenclaw's fine"

"Well Miss Ravenclaw you all are here as I have managed to link your minds up for the duration of your stay and for the reason behind our being here is for training" Merlin answered by then they were all ushered into seats in the lounge

"Training what training?" questioned Helga whilst moving to sit beside her boyfriend

"Well I believe you and Rowena here brought the reason behind it earlier today during your visit to the ministry about knowing through history that your all supposed to have a lot of knowledge and power" at this the four just nodded at him so he continued "So that is why I have brought you here so that I can give you my knowledge of ancient magic and the training to use all that I know and more you will be here for a year but no time will pass on the outside of your mind your bodies are in a state that when you wake your age will be the same but other physical changes will be apparent, muscle hair growth if you so wish, do you understand?"

"So you're really Merlin" stated Godric at which Merlin chuckled

"I really am"

After a more detailed conversation of training they decided that it was worth it and at the suggestion of Merlin were led up to some rooms where they could sleep as there mind still needed to rest.

The next morning the quartet woke to smells of breakfast coming from the kitchen they showered and dressed and then followed there noses down to the kitchen when they entered they saw Merlin cooking while humming to himself sharing an amused smile the four moved to sit down,

"Morning Merlin" they chorused which shocked Merlin enough to make him jump and spin around.

"Good god you scared me, not used to people staying with me, oh well foods ready what do you want I have eggs, bacon, sausage, fried bread, toast, beans or tomatoes?"

Rowena took egg on toast, Helga got sausage egg and beans while Salazar and Godric took a bit of everything which caused Merlin to laugh and the girls to roll there eyes with a fond smile on there faces once food was served and Merlin had sat down they talked about there schedule in training or rather Merlin talked and the others listened intently and asked questions here and there.

"Now today I thought I would give you a tour of the house and the surrounding land…" Merlin began

"Isn't it more of a manor sir then a house?" inquired Godric and once again made Merlin laugh

"Well yes I suppose but house makes it more homey" he replied which got nods from all occupants of the table "Well after that we shall have lunch and then we shall prepare for the knowledge ritual I must warn you though even if you get the knowledge you must learn to be able to understand it better it doesn't take long you just need to read the books that I have in the library and with the knowledge in your head it shouldn't take long and then you need the practical experience as what they say you may know how but until you try you'll never know whether you can or not, now I should tell you that you will fall unconscious after the ritual and you will be a sleep for 48 hours so your mind can adjust to the knowledge while you are sleeping I shall drum up a schedule for the training ok" the quartet nodded at their new teacher and finished their breakfast. Once breakfast was over Merlin gave them the grand tour of the library, the combat room for physical fighting including martial arts and blade fighting, the gym, the spell room which is just s normal room with wards around it so you can cast as many spells as you like without damaging anything it also has dummies which when a spell hits them it gives you a power rating of the spell, he took them to see the stables where he will be teaching them to ride horses as in the time they are in most people ride them he showed them the lake and the forest where they will learn how to hunt. After lunch he lead them to the ritual room which he had purposely left out till the knowledge ritual it was a pitch black room with dim torches that lit up when they walked in the walls were black stone with white runes on them, that gave the stone a marble effect you could feel the power coming from the walls themselves when you stepped in, on the floor was more runes except these were red and they were written in a circle

"So how does this work?" asked Rowena

"Well you four shall create a circle inside the circle of runes on the floor I will sit in the middle of you and take it from there" replied Merlin in the most serious voice they had heard from him since they met him yesterday, the quartet moved inside the circle sat down crossed legged creating there own circle going boy girl, Merlin came over carrying five candles, some herbs and a knife at once the others thought _all you need now is a pedestal and it'll look like we're changing names again._

Merlin then sat directly in the middle of the circle handed each of them a candle, directed them to sit it in front of them and light it whilst he lighted his own and started chucking the herbs in what looked like random directions but they knew better then that when he started to chant the room felt like it was humming sometime after he started they didn't really know how much time had passed Merlin cut his hand and let the blood flow onto his flame which turned red then all of a sudden the flame shot up and split into four and shot directly at the fours own candle which in turn, turned red and when there flames shot up all five pairs of eyes shined a bright white and the four time travellers collapsed onto the circle of runes that were glowing.

Two days later the time travellers woke once more to the smell of breakfast only this time none of them made any move to get up.

Rowena turned towards her door where the smell was coming from and although her stomach rumbled she closed her eyes once more, when she did images and memories of spells and rituals along with other things flashed before her eyes wincing from the onslaught of knowledge she closed her eyes even tighter, when it was over she opened her eyes once more and decided to get up and see the others, when she was finished she walked out of her room and almost ran into Godric blushing they both made there way down the hall and met up with Helga and Salazar, they walked down the stairs together Salazar had his arm around his girlfriend, when they walked into the kitchen once again breakfast was waiting for them, it was silent during eating the four sporting headaches, Merlin then passed them a headache potion.

"Drink up we're starting just with reading today here are the schedules for the next month we'll review it after that"

Mornings:

5-7 Running

7-8 Shower + breakfast

8-10 Potions

10-12 Physical defence

12-1 Lunch

1-3 Ancient runes

3-5 Arithmacy

5-6:30 Dinner

6:30 -8 Magical defence

8-10 Reading

"Wow"

"Yea it'll get easier so lets get started"

Two months later the time travellers were making immense progress, they were all almost equal but they all had there favoured talents Helga preferred martial arts, Rowena fighting with knives, Salazar found a hidden talent for fighting with potions and all sorts of blades and Godric liked fighting with swords they had finished the theory's on all the subjects due to the knowledge from Merlin they had started covering divination, Salazar being the best at it but the others understanding it more then they did from Trelawney's lessons.

"Alright folks time to start the hunting lessons this morning and in the afternoon we can start the horse riding lessons then after we can start hunting on horse back ok" Merlin stated Helga pulled a face and looked at the others and asked the question on all there minds,

"Why do we have to learn to hunt?"

"Because Hel in the time that you are in, hunting is known by every man, woman and even child it is in there blood they mostly hunt for food which is what you'll be learning it for ok" they all nodded and headed out the back door and picked up the bow and arrows, four hours later they arrived back at the house with a few rabbits and deer's trailing behind them connected by rope,

"Thank god we didn't go after a stag I'd feel like I was hunting down my dad" commented Salazar which got a laugh from the others

"Hey Merlin when are we doing the animagus transformation I mean we've done the theory" asked Godric

"Soon"

That afternoon they all gathered round the paddocks and chose a horse after Merlin had given them the basics and they had all mounted there horses he showed them how to trot and sent them on there way Rowena and Helga got it almost right away, Salazar was going alright but then his horse decided it wanted to run, the momentum made him fall off on to the floor cursing in parseltongue with his friends laughing at him causing him to scowl in there directing which caused Godric to laugh harder in turn made him fall off his horse and cracked Salazar up,

"Alright back on your horses fellas" Merlin said whilst chuckling.

The rest of the year went by in relative peace with only a few moments of home sickness when they were missing there family's, Helga and Godric missing the Burrow and there mum's home cooking, Rowena missing her parents and not knowing how she's going to explain what's happened to her when they get back and Salazar missing Sirius and Remus, as over the holiday the three had become a close family in sorts, he didn't know how they were going to react when they learn that he's Salazar Slytherin, during the year Godric had finally found the courage to ask out Rowena out and have now been going out now for 6 months.

On there last day with Merlin the four time travellers threw a party in thanks and then an hour before they left Godric suggested a game of tag in there animagus forms, Godric was a lion (shock huh) with golden eyes with brown specs he also had a bird form of an eagle with the same colour eyes, Rowena was a white tiger with amber eyes that seemed to look right through you and her other form was a raven, Helga's forms were the only one out of the others that didn't have a form that matched the Hufflepuff crest her forms were a black wolf and a falcon both with almond coloured eyes, Salazar was the only one out of them that had three forms and remembered the day he had found them out…

_Flashback:_

_It was four months into there year with Merlin the others had just found out there forms and now it was Sal's turn _

"_Here you go Sal" said Merlin handing him the potion that would reveal his form or forms as the other three had two each, downing the potion in one and waiting for the results felt like an eternity when in reality it was only a couple seconds before forms appeared on the ground before him one was a grey wolf, the second was a hawk and the third was shockingly or not a snake a cobra to be exact each had shocking emerald eyes and a scar above there left eye in the shape of a lightening bolt._

"_THREE!" exclaimed Godric laughing at the look on Sal's face_

"_Well it's official Sal you'll never be normal eh!" commented his girlfriend coming up to him and wrapping her arms around him, then giving him a kiss just to shut him up about mumbling about just wanting to be like everybody else but never having that happen now._

_End flashback_

After that it was a really fun day the others weren't jealous of his having more forms then them they thought it was hilarious that he always had to be different.

Over the year Godric had gotten over his jealous phase when it came to his friends, and especially when Rowena agreed to go out with him he had said to Salazar that he didn't need anything else (awww bless)

The others including Merlin who's form was a Labrador dog agreed to the chasing around in there four legged forms, they were soon having so much fun that the time for them to leave came all too soon for there liking.

"We're gonna miss you Merlin" cried Helga who gave the man a big hug which was returned in kind, Rowena was also crying the men were trying not to crying and succeeding really well too.

"I'll miss you too" he replied after all the hugs and goodbyes were over the four travellers disappeared back to there beds at the castle where the ethereal lights that were sustaining there changes but not aging there bodies dimmed and the four were left to there peaceful sleep.

_Next chapter the castle gets a makeover_

_Review please!_


	5. Ch5 Extreme Makeover Hogwarts Edition

Summary: The trio plus Ginny find themselves in the past only to realise that they are the founders of Hogwarts. Almost AU.

Spoilers: 1 through to 5 books

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but if I did the fifth film would already be out by now! And I wouldn't kill off Sirius Black

Authors Note: Sirius did not die in this story.

Reviews: This is my first story so please be kind although all constructive criticism is welcome. : )

Read On!

**Extreme makeover Hogwarts version **

**Chapter 5**

Godric was the first to awaken heading into the made up bathroom, casting a spell he had learnt in his time with Merlin he made the shower more pleasant, after a nice long hot shower he wrapped a towel round himself and for the first time that morning he looked in the mirror, aside from the more prominent muscles and the longer hair he looked pretty much the same as when he went to bed the night before, shaking his head at how long that seemed to him ago, well in fact it was basically a whole year for him and the others, laughing at himself he got changed and headed out to the great hall to see if anyone else was up. Seeing no-one was there he made breakfast for himself and the others while putting preservation and heating charms on the food he set up a chess board to play against himself.

Salazar woke up thinking that maybe the last year was a dream, getting up and going into the bathroom he looked into the mirror seeing himself more muscular and also with longer hair, "No definitely wasn't a dream" he mumbled to himself, getting a shower and then dressed he headed to the great hall

"Hey Godric anyone else up" startling Godric from his game he just shook his head and gestured to the food for him to help himself

"Fancy a game of chess mate can't be bothered to play against myself"

"Sure, what's the matter yourself presenting too much of a challenge for you" laughed Salazar soon joined in by Godric, the giggling at the door to the hall made the men stop, noticing their girlfriends standing there watching them in amusement

"Well are you two gonna stand there laughing at us or are you gonna get some breakfast?" stated Godric

"Well I don't know about Rena but I think I might do both" Helga replied laughing and going to the table with the breakfast food on it at the same time with Rowena following her example, the men just rolled there eyes at there girlfriends and went back to there chess game.

Fifteen minutes later when Godric had once again beaten Salazar at chess, and the women had finished there breakfast they discussed what they were going to do that day…

"Well we need to get some people to help with the construction of the structure of the castle" Rowena said "Did anyone remember the plans we made in the year with Merlin?"

"Yes I did, I drew them up using magic of course just before Sal came in and saw me getting back to opposing myself in chess" replied Godric taking the plans from under his seat he laid them out on the table "Ok the one on the left is the main structural designs for the crew that we get to help us the one on the right is the interior and the secret passageways including the chamber of secrets" here he glanced at Salazar who nodded his head at them. In the year with Merlin they decided that for obvious reasons the rumour in books saying the other founders did not know of the chamber is false due to the fact that aside from Rowena all of them had been inside the chamber.

"Ok so we have the plans that means we are going to need to go hire people to help us do the structural construction, so how about we do that this morni…" Suggested Rowena

"We can't at least not all of us" interrupted Helga

"Why not"

"Because that guy from the floo network place is going to be hooking us up remember"

"Oh yeah forgot about that, ok so how about two of us go to the construction companies and two of us stay here" continued Rowena

"Ok so how about me and Salazar go and you and Helga stay here" Suggested Godric, after everyone agreed and the women had told the men to do some food shopping while they were out the group split up the men leaving the castle and the girls going over the plans with a fine comb to make sure nothing was missing out.

Early afternoon the men came back trailing behind them were a couple of smart looking wizards, entering the great hall they saw Helga and Rowena talking to someone they guessed was the floo network guy, as they walked up to them the man kissed the back of the women's hand turned to the men to shake theirs and took his leave.

"Everything set up?" questioned Salazar

"Yep he even said that when the castle is up and running that he would come up and set an internal floo network up for us" answered Helga

"Who are they?" inquired Rowena glancing at the two man who were with Godric going over the plans, following her gaze to where she was looking Salazar answered her question,

"They are from the construction company that agreed to help us they are going over the plans with Godric then after that they will take a copy and start work tomorrow when they bring the rest of the crew, there nice people not the kind of people I was expecting to tell you the truth."

"Why?" asked his girlfriend he was saved by answering by Rowena who decided to answer for him

"Well I guess what he means is that he's used to muggle construction workers who are scruffy and mostly rude not all of them quite a few are nice people but there are the selection who are rude."

"Oh ok." just as they were finishing, the construction wizards were just leaving the Great hall with there copies of the plans, walking over to the group Godric asked what they wanted to do for the rest of the day.

"Well I was thinking that we should go back to Diagon get some material to make our own clothes I think with the information from Merlin we could make ourselves some decent muggle clothes that we all know we like better plus we should get some weapons or at least the materials to make our own." Helga looked expectantly at the others when she had finished, nodding they headed out.

Coming back that evening loaded with materials ranging from clothing to metals, weapons already made and the food that the men had conveniently forgot which made the women roll there eyes at them, after arranging the materials in there rooms until the castles structure and the construction had been completed, retiring for the evening after a mini feast, Helga went into Salazar's room and Rowena went into Godric's to be with each other as couples do. (AN: as for what they did I will just leave that to your imagination lol.)

The next day they all got up in time for the construction crew to arrive at 7am, one of the men from yesterday walked up to the four, after pleasantries were out of the way he got down straight to business,

"Well we have twenty men here, Mr Gryffindor said that you all would like to be involved in the building" the man said throwing an incredulous look to the women and got glares from them in return

"Yes WE would" replied Rowena in a very pissed of voice

"Ok so where do you want us" he asked inching away from the glares from the women, laughing at the man Salazar gave each of them a location knowing that from there they'll know what to do, he had instructed most of the workers from the firm to start outside while the founders and a few got to the construction on the inside, Salazar again descending to the dungeons, Rowena went to the library, Helga the 3rd floor and Godric started on the Gryffindor tower with one of the men.

It took almost a year for the castle to be the way they wanted it and that was mostly the structure, with the founders doing the interior at the same time. In the year of construction the men from the construction company, had come to respect the women as independent, strong willed and very able to do the construction work they sat out to do, they had all become good friends. Over the year a man had who claimed to be a Dark Lord, had caused some trouble for the ministry, and the four had stepped up and took care of the problem, the ministry had been so grateful that they had awarded them the titles of Lords and Lady's and paid them some money even though they didn't need it as they had plenty in there vaults. Now that the structural construction had been completed the four had started to concentrate completely on the interior, they had completed there own rooms about six months ago using magic they had created three doors each in there rooms that lead to one of the others so that they could get to each other without trailing all the way around the castle, also each of there rooms or well you could call them houses inside of a castle had three levels each designed to there own liking,

Salazar keeping true to his Slytherin side had a design of greens, silvers and blacks, he had a bedroom on the second floor which had a queen sized four poster bed inside, green hangings on the bed and windows, silver sheets and a black silk comforter, a walk in wardrobe, a bathroom attached to the bedroom with black marble a giant walk in bath that sunk into the floor to the right of the door, a shower cubicle opposite the door and a mirror with a sink below it to the left, the toilet was to the left of the shower hidden away by a parting in the room. He had a living room on the same floor decorated in pretty much the same way a large fireplace, a large black settee along with two armchairs on each side and the three doors on the right side of the fireplace, the door to the castle was also on this level, he had an office, and a small kitchen on that level as well, on the first floor he had a potions lab, a small vault for his prized possessions which included at the moment his invisibility cloak, photo album and the marauders map which the four had decided to create a new larger one to go in the main office which will seal its self off when they leave the map will be of the entire castle including every passageway and well everything due to them designing it themselves they could update it and the original for there own personal use. He had a game room, and a training room which included gym equipment he and Rowena had been able to recreate using magic for all of them who had there own sets a weapons room was also attached to the training room. On the third floor he had his own personal library two guest bedrooms with on suite bathrooms, a portrait gallery which only had them four in it at the moment all floors had room for extension.

Godric had the same except in red and gold he remembered when Salazar had first came in to his room…

_Flashback_

_Salazar entered Godric's room followed by Helga and Rowena on seeing the room Salazar started laughing to himself_

"_Something you find funny Sal?" asked Godric with an annoyed expression on his face_

"_I was just wondering do you have your chudley cannons posters around here because I'm suddenly reminded of your bedroom back at the burrow." Commented Sal laughing_

"_No I thought I'd wait till we got back to the future to add them" deadpanned Godric which caused Salazar to stop laughing and raise an eyebrow at him but just got a grin from Godric in return._

_End flashback _

Rowena had mostly the same but with a few differences, her library was on the second floor and also had a larger walk in closet then the men, she had added her own room of requirement on the third floor which she had mostly on an outside field looking over at a waterfall that she used to, meditate and to read sometimes the colour scheme was blue and green also instead of a game room she had a personal lounge which she could use to get away from everything in had comfy armchairs a few bean bags and bookshelves lining the room.

Helga had the same as Rowena the colours were of a mix of black, green, blue and red she had said that yellow wasn't really a colour for her rooms she said it would likely blind her when asked why she hadn't done it in Hufflepuff colours, instead of a room of requirement she had added a habitat for animals as she had learnt she could understand them and now she took care of sick animals until they were well again and then sent them back to where they belonged.

After the party that the four had thrown for the construction crew as a thank you was over, they were all in the Great hall which now resembled more of the Great hall in the future they just hadn't done the enchanted roof yet, the house tables at this present time had been replaced by a buffet table on one wall while around the edges on the other walls were comfy chairs surrounding small tables, occupying one of these table sat the four founders.

"Now what?" asked Helga plopping down on one of the chairs very unlady like and sprawling out with her head in Salazar's lap, laughing at her Rowena answered her as the other two just preferred to shake there heads at her antics,

"Well next we finish the interior create the secret passageways, Salazar needs to build the chamber, while we're doing that we need to start arranging leaflets and stuff to inform people of this being a school and when it will open."

"Which will be when exactly?" asked her boyfriend who put his arm around her shoulders leaning into him and putting her head on his shoulder,

"According to our progress or the history books from our original time?" asked Rowena, over the time they had been there they had come to consider this time as there own as well as there original time.

"Both." Answered Sal

"Well according to our progress, I would say a year and a half before we finish, but according to history we'll get it finished in less then a year as the school opens next September." She replied with a grin at the looks on the men's faces as this meant they had to work twice as harder, laughing along with Rowena, Helga got up and dragged her boyfriend away commenting that's its late and they all should go to bed as they had a lot of work to be starting tomorrow.

_End of chapter 5: so what did you think next chapter Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry opens for business Reviews please!! _


	6. Ch6 The opening of Hogwarts

Summary: The trio plus Ginny find themselves in the past only to realise that they are the founders of Hogwarts. Almost AU.

Spoilers: 1 through to 5 books

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but if I did the fifth film would already be out by now! And I wouldn't kill off Sirius Black

Authors Note: Sirius did not die in this story.

Reviews: This is my first story so please be kind although all constructive criticism is welcome. : )

Read On!

Authors note: for anyone who is confused at the ages they are now I shall tell you, at the beginning of the story Harry, Ron and Hermione were 16 and Ginny 15 now almost two years later Ron and Hermione have just turned 18 as in this story as I don't know when there birthdays are really, Hermione (Rowena)'s is 24th September and Ron (Godric)'s is 13th December, Harry (Salazar) is 17 turning 18 on July 31st, Ginny (Helga) is 17 her birthday is on the 19th November, the year with Merlin doesn't count as physical age but if you want you can think of them as a year older mentally.

**The opening of Hogwarts, and an attack**

**Chapter 6**

It took ten more months to get most of the castle up and running with some areas that they blocked off and decided to do complete them during the school year, during those months leaflets were sent out and interviews took place for the teaching positions, the four had taken one position for themselves and were co-headmasters-headmistresses, Salazar had taken Potions, Godric took Defence class which in this time was not called Defence against the Dark arts as it taught you to defend against any sort of attack, Rowena decided to teach the Arithmacy class and Helga was teaching Care of Magical Creatures, they had all taken this times version of NEWTs and had passed with flying colours, they had also taken an exam to qualify them as Masters of there chosen field so they could legally be able teach there, when Salazar had shown the others his Mastery in Potions certificate they all had a laugh thinking of Snape's face if he had known that Harry Potter his school rivals son and his most hated student would not only become Salazar Slytherin but also a master at Potions (think a mix between shock, horror and disgust – quite hilarious isn't it). They also, with the ministry's permission had created a tapestry of sorts that listed all magical children that had been born and are born from then from any background, they were put into different categories, red meant they had magical parent or parents and green meant muggle born they did it this way so that they could go talk to them and explain things in person.

It was the 10th April and our favourite time travellers had decided to host a gigantic party/ball to celebrate the completion of the school, it was evening around half an hour before the guests were to arrive they had acquired 100 house elves, even with Rowena's objections but after realising that it was inevitable and the knowledge that Hogwarts elves were treated a lot better then other witch's and wizards treat theirs she relented saying that its better for them here then somewhere else. The women were in Rowena's closet trying to pick something to where that would look okay for the time period they were in but still looked 'sexy' as Helga put it,

"I don't know Hel I don't think I have anything and we've been through yours maybe we'll just have to put up with them." Rowena said pointing to two dresses that looked very Victorian.

"NO! I will find something for both of us I swear." The younger woman said while buried inside the hangers, 5 minutes later "Ah ha!" she exclaimed making Rowena jump as she had been deep in thought, coming out of the stacks she carried a blue one piece dress and a black two piece skirt and top after getting dressed and doing there hair and makeup with magic they went down to the entrance hall to meet the men and wait for the guests, when Salazar and Godric saw there girlfriends there jaws almost touched the floor, Rowena was wearing the blue dress which was sleeveless and showed off her shoulders, it was a boob tube fitting, the top half was tight enough to show off her figure but not enough to squeeze her too tight from waist down it flowed out like water which reached her feet which donned a pair of blue strappy healed sandals, a ribbon was attached to the waist of the dress hiding where the tightness stops and the flowing started, Helga was wearing the black two piece, the top was strapless with a high neck the bottom only showing her midriff if she lifted her arms up, the skirt flowed down to her feet where she also had strappy healed sandals but in black they both were wearing a shawl which matched there outfits, the men were wearing black formal trousers and shoes, Godric was wearing a red shirt while Salazar was wearing a green one they had both left the top two buttons open and they both also were wearing black open robes, they met there girls at the bottom of the grand staircase bending down and kissing there hands in a very formal manner which made the two women giggle, the four of them went to stand next to the main doors waiting for the arrival of there guests, an hour later all the guests had arrived ranging from the minister of magic to the people down in the village and all the parents of magical children that had been accepted and were magical themselves were all led into the great hall which was arranged like the Yule ball in there fourth year except without the icicles which had been replaced by vines of leaves and things that represented nature and growth as Helga's suggestion saying as they were teaching children it seemed appropriate.

After food and dancing the four got up at the head table to make a speech, when the noise died, and every body had sat back down waiting Godric started the rehearsed speech,

"Welcome Ladies and Gentleman, Lords and Lady's to what we hope will become the school for young minds to come and learn for generations long after we have all parted from this land, we hope should you have them that you will feel comfortable in sending your children to learn here away from home we know that sending your children away is a daunting idea which is why we have set up a programme where all parents can come and tour the castle and talk to the teachers that may be teaching your youngsters in the future." Finished Godric at which point Salazar took over

"Now we know that one day isn't enough to see this entire castle believe me we've tried" that got there audience laughing as they had started to frown and look unsure but after that they had relaxed slightly so he continued "Which is why the programme that Lord Gryffindor mentioned extends a visit for a whole weekend in which time we hope that you will get to know the castle and its inhabitants."

"We also know that we don't live in the most safest times which is why we would like to reassure you that we have put security measures in the castle which we hope will keep the children safe from outside interferences…but…there are dangers that we can't stop and we will try our best to rectify them as the dangers become apparent we assure you of that." Continued Rowena after which Helga said her piece

"I know that after that you are doubting the decision to send them here but your children are in danger where ever they are, I'm not saying that you wont do anything in your power to save them from the dangers but that isn't always possible and it's the same here we can teach your children to reach there full potential but everything has its dangers, we're not trying to scare you, we just want you to know everything before you decide we wont think anything less of you if you decide not to, that's your prerogative" she smiled reassuringly at the assembled group, some were nodding at there words and some looked unsure so she decided to move things on a bit "Thank you so are there any questions" several hands went up into the air after some questions about there security and qualifications they got to the question they all knew was going to come up it was a aristocratic man that reminded them of Malfoy Sr that asked…

"Will you be allowing muggle borns into this school?" it was Rowena, who decided to answer the very blunt question,

"Yes we will, we believe anyone be it pureblood, half-blood or muggle born deserve to learn how to use their gifts of magic we would not allow there to be any magical children out there without the proper people to teach them control." This statement got a mix reaction from the audience most were accepting even if they didn't agree personally some had the looks of disdain on there faces, while Rowena, Helga and Godric looked defiant that this should be the way, Salazar had a frown on his face making it look like he didn't agree but wasn't going to say anything, this was the fours plan in getting people to believe that he didn't like the idea of muggle borns in the school. When the noise had died down again and all questions were over with the guests were invited to stay longer and eat and dance some more, while everyone was off dancing or eating Salazar led Helga out of the room while Godric did the same with Rowena.

Salazar took Helga to the astronomy tower where they had often come to watch the sun set, which is why he chose that moment to bring her there as the sun was just about to set, walking in there was soft light filling the room and a bottle of champagne with two glasses on the windowsill (_AN did they have champagne back then, oh well if not they do now, and can I just say eating chocolate while writing is very inspiring did anyone know that lol sorry random thought-back to the story) _

"Sal what's going on?" asked Helga

"Well Ginny." Started Sal referring back to her old name which they did occasionally when they were on there own "I wanted to spend some time with you away from the party." He said walking over to the window and pouring some champagne into each glass handing one over to Ginny.

"Ok Harry." Referring back to his original name then accepting the glass from him "To Hogwarts." She toasted drinking some of the liquid Harry replied

"To us." He toasted back, after that they stood together watching the start of the sunset until Harry turned to Ginny, stepped a little away from her, when she turned to look at him she had to look down to where he had knelt holding a little box with a platinum diamond ring in it that had the initials S/H one side and H/G on the other, eyes widening she had to put her glass down before she dropped it,

"Ginny I've been thinking on how to do this for quite some time, it never seemed to be the right moment, until now, Ginny Molly Weasley/Helga Hufflepuff will you marry me?" smiling down at him she knelt in front of him

"Yes I will." They both grinned at that and Harry put the ring on her finger and when they stood up Ginny leant up and kissed him they stood like that kissing each other while the sun continued setting in the distance.

Godric led Rowena to the lake where he had set up a small picnic, smiling she sat down beside him noticing that he seemed slightly nervous, "So what's up Ron?" she asked after putting up a privacy spell

"Nothing, I was just thinking about how much of a twist our life has become now we're here and what it'll be like when we get back." He replied

"Well whatever happens now and when we get back, it'll be ok you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because we'll always have each other, the four of us we're a family"

"Yeah we are" looking over at her he retrieved a tiny velvet box from his pocket, looking at Hermione's inquiring gaze he opened it still looking at her face, he smiled softly at her shocked face in the box was a ring almost identical to the one Salazar had given Helga except it had the initials G/R on one side and R/H on the other and it was gold. Kneeling in front of her he asked the question that had been burning his mind for the past two months,

"I know that we are stuck here for the time being and that us four are family and I would like to make that official, Hermione Jayne Granger/Rowena Ravenclaw will you make me the happiest man alive and agree to be my wife?" smiling she nodded her head enthusiastically

"You know I just might do that…YES! I'll marry you." Laughing Ron slipped the ring on her finger and they curled up together staring off into the sunset. _(AN: hehe did anyone see that coming lol)_

Heading back into the party they bumped into each other, all four of them continued in to the Great hall that is until the girls wondered off to gossip about what just occurred, the two men shaking there heads they continued to talk to people until everyone except the four had left, then taking their fiancé's they each headed off to there rooms for a goodnight's sleep well that was there intention but neither of them got to sleep until a lot later they were too pre-occupied with each other.

The months up to the official opening of the school seemed to fly by with the arrangements for the school and there weddings which they had decided would happen over the Christmas holidays after Helga had turned 18, and all too soon it was September the first, the minister and a few other key members of society had shown up for the feast, eventually when all the students were standing in the middle of the hall waiting to be seated it was decided that Rowena would address the students.

"Students, teachers and guests welcome to the first ever year at Hogwarts we are sure you will enjoy yourselves while learning everything you need to know, now before we can get to the lovely feast, the students need to be sorted now if you'll look above the four tables you will see a banner over each, the one with the badger is for the house of Hufflepuff, the raven for the house of Ravenclaw, the lion for the house of Gryffindor and last but certainly not least the snake is for the house of Slytherin, now for each house we are looking for certain prominent personalities so you can be with people that are like you, doesn't mean you cant make friends in other houses…"

"In fact we encourage it." Commented Godric

"Yes we do, now your house will be like your family while you are here, you will eat at your house table and sleep in the house dormitories, there is a inter house championship which is done by points, progress and good behaviour will award your house points, but any rule breaking or bullying will lose you points, the house with the most points at the end of the school year will be awarded the house cup, you can keep an eye out on the points by the hourglasses in the entrance hall, now the Hufflepuff house look for loyalty, Ravenclaw the most studious, Gryffindor the brave, and Slytherin the cunning and ambitious, now as you know when you received your acceptance letter there was a questionnaire that you filled out and couldn't lie on, that is what we used to decide on which house to put you in, although we admit we could be wrong so on Halloween there will be a ceremony where anyone we feel should be resorted will be, now onto the sorting." After the sorting was finished the feast proceeded afterwards it was Godric that stood up,

"Just to let you know the forest on the grounds is absolutely forbidden as there are dangerous creatures in there, you may go in there in some care of magical creatures classes but other then that stay out, now off to bed your head of house will lead you to your common room." With that Godric led the Gryffindor's off Sal led the Slytherin's, Helga the Hufflepuff's and Rowena the Ravenclaw's the teachers left to there rooms and the guests left to go back to there homes.

It was a month later that the first problem arose, the school was just sitting down to dinner when an alarm sounded around the castle, looking up from there dinners, it took a few seconds for the founders to realise what the alarms were for but when they did they jumped to there feet, Salazar magnifying the sound of his voice cast some sparks and a bang went off to get the students to focus there attention on him.

"Thank you could all students head to the door behind the head table once inside you can not leave until we come for you, something has set the wards off and its better to stay safe then to be sorry later, could two teachers stay with them the rest follow us thank you." Heading out into the entrance hall the four then sealed off the great hall as another precaution, heading onto the court yard they were shocked at what they found a few dozen witches and wizards stood on the edge of the wards trying to get through them sighing the founders headed over to them with the teachers following them.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!!" Salazar bellowed, the man in front answered even though he looked frightened at the four who had let there magic flow letting them know how much more powerful they were, the man was also the man who asked them whether they would be letting muggle borns into the school at the party and also not allowed his son to attend.

"Let us in!" he demanding disregarding the earlier question

"I don't think so the wards wouldn't of stopped you from coming in if you didn't wish any harm to come to the inhabitants of the school." Answered Godric in a forced calm voice even though the anger flashing in his eyes betrayed him,

"We do not wish harm to the students that should be there just the filthy mudbloods!" he said thinking that, that would make them change there minds instead it made them even more angrier and it was Helga who replied this time stepping up to the edge of the wards,

"Now you listen here you snivelling poor excuse for a human being ALL the STUDENTS inside that castle are under OUR protection, so if you want them your gonna have to get through us first! So why don't you do yourselves a favour and get the HELL out of HERE!!" she shouted at the man who recoiled at the sound of her voice, but then looked defiantly back which to the four seemed incredibly brave even if it was stupid.

"We're not going anywhere." He stated, the four looked at each other, and seeing no other way they stepped outside of the protections of the wards, seeing this the intruders were the first to fire off spells but once they did the others gave as good as they got, seeing what was going on the other teachers soon joined in and in no time colours of spells were lighting up the night as spells were fired from every direction, the founders and teachers getting the upper hand, the four had decided not to mortally wound the intruders just make them and anyone else reconsider before attacking there school or there students again. After about ten minutes in which all the intruders were unconscious or in capable of getting back up the founders and the teachers that remained standing bound them and Salazar sent them to the cells in the dungeons for the ministry workers to collect later gathering there own injured thankfully no one was killed they headed inside most of them going to the hospital wing thanking who ever was listening that the medi-wizard was not one of the more seriously injured, Salazar had a gash on his stomach and was ordered by his fiancé to go to the hospital wing sighing he did what she asked, Godric supporting Rowena who looked like she had a broken leg followed him, Helga seeing no others around headed to the Great hall, unsealing the doors she walked into the side room where all the students were huddled and the teachers with there wands out ready in case she wasn't friendly, she was happy to note that they didn't put there wands away when she walked in instead they pointed them at her and demanded the safety word, the safety word was something they had come up with in case something like this came up and the other teachers wouldn't of been fooled by an impostor the safety word would change every term this term it was…

"Prongs" that was Salazar's idea in honour of his father, the teachers relaxed at her words but kept there wands out.

"Is it over?" asked the astronomy teacher

"What happened?" the transfiguration teacher asked straight after not giving her a chance to reply.

"It is over, some people thought it would be smart to attack to school everything's fine, now students please go to your common rooms food will be delivered there everything will be back to normal tomorrow." After that the students dispersed along with the teachers who Helga had asked to go help in the infirmary, heading there herself, she wondered how many more people would come after the students.

_Well there you have it what do you think please please review!! Its that button below this writing lol._


	7. Ch7 Two weddings and a funeral

Summary: The trio plus Ginny find themselves in the past only to realise that they are the founders of Hogwarts. Almost AU.

Spoilers: 1 through to 5 books

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but if I did the fifth film would already be out by now! And I wouldn't kill off Sirius Black

Authors Note: Sirius did not die in this story.

Reviews: This is my first story so please be kind although all constructive criticism is welcome. : )

Read On!

**Two weddings and a funeral**

**Chapter 7**

The day after the attack the founders could be found in the main office which wasn't the one that will become Dumbledore's office, the room had book cases on two adjoining walls, one had a large fireplace and the other had the door leading out with a few odds and ends in cases surrounding the door, 2 large desks could be found in front of the bookcases which the four used for working when they were not in there own personal offices, in front of the fireplace was a coffee table laden with notes which they were working on, the founders themselves could be found slumped on the two cosy settees behind the table.

"Ok we have to make sure this never happens again…" sighed Salazar "Which we're all agreed on." He hastily continued at the looks from his companions which clearly said 'well duh why do you think we're here'

"Yes we do, I don't know how, how do we protect them from there own kind that thinks they shouldn't live, it's…diabolical." Rowena said

"The wards did there job didn't they?" Godric asked

"Yes but they only go so far and we can't guarantee that the students will stay in the boundaries." Helga commented joining in the conversation

"We can tell them not to go past a certain point." Suggested Godric

"And you think they would listen?" asked Rowena sceptically

"Why wouldn't they?" was the response from Ric, then glaring at Salazar who started laughing "What do you find so funny Salazar Slytherin"

"If Dumbledore had put a restriction like that up, would we have listened?" asked Salazar

"Yes." The other three raised there eyebrows at him "No…ok I see your point" he conceited "What do we do?" all that question got was shrugged shoulders in response from all present. After 20 minutes in which they all looked through notes and suggestions were thrown back and forth and disregarded almost as quick it was then that Godric jumped up, getting glares from the other occupants of the room,

"I got it!" he exclaimed ignoring the looks from his friends "We extend the wards to the surrounding area including Hogsmede we will have to exclude most of the forest because of the dangerous creatures that live there but for the most part the wards can be extended then the students are safe when around the whole castle grounds and when they visit the village." After agreeing to the idea they got down to discussing time and place to set up the wards, deciding that it would be best to do it as soon as possible, they decided to do it when all the students were asleep so that night they all met on the grounds about half way to the village, drawing runes on the ground with some sand they all stood in a circle surrounding the runes chanting an ancient language they had learnt while with Merlin after about an hour of chanting in which time the runes had begun to glow and were now a blinding white light, when the last syllables were out of there mouths the light suddenly flashed brighter and disappeared altogether along with the sand, it was then that four extremely exhausted teens who acted more like adults trudged up to the castle and only just made it too there beds before collapsing, and they only just made it too there first class the next morning.

The next months leading up to Christmas seemed to fly by, in a whirlwind of classes, detentions and wedding plans, the weddings were going to be two days apart the first being Godric's and Rowena's which would take place on Christmas eve and then after a days rest for Christmas Salazar and Helga would get married on boxing day and then the four would separate into there respective couples and go on a honeymoon for the rest of the Christmas break leaving the school in the hands of the charms Professor, Professor Zacharic.

The week before the first wedding Rowena and Helga left the school and went to Diagon alley to pick up there wedding dresses, in this time brides usually wore dress robes but the girls wanted to honour there original time and get married in traditional muggle wedding dresses, but because of the times they were in now they had to design them themselves, but they had gotten someone to create them, entering the dress shop half way down the alley, practically bouncing up to he desk Helga greeted the young witch,

"Good day Madam Rose, are they ready?" she asked almost succeeding in stopping the grin that formed on her face which was equally matched by Rowena,

"Yes Lady Hufflepuff, I will just go get them, I do however need you to try them on in case adjustments need to be made." She informed them before going in to the back room, exiting with the dresses she handed one to each of the women and showed them where they could change, after they got in to there dresses they stepped out almost at the same time,

"You both look beautiful, I am curious at where you got the ideas for the style of dress." The witch commented motioning them to stand on the two small steps in the middle of the room.

"It came to us in…a dream my dear." Replied Rowena still with the grin on her face, Rowena had a boob tube style on like her dress at the ball except this was white and didn't have a ribbon, instead where it started to flow out was almost invisible as it was gradual instead of from tight to not, the dress came with a small train that would pin up for when she danced, Helga had a corset dress, the corset part had the colour green embroidered into it, after the adjustments were made with magic the two got redressed, thanked the young witch and headed back to the castle, still grinning when they were going into the Great hall for dinner.

The next week was the slowest week yet half way through the students had all left to go home, in this time the students didn't stay at the castle for Christmas, the day of Rowena's and Godric's wedding was a haze of work, the only people that were invited were the teachers who stayed and the few close friends they had made including some of the construction group and some people from the village.

"Oh god oh god oh god!!" Rowena kept repeating that under her breath while pacing her closet, she couldn't remember where she put her tiara and she was starting to panic, Helga trying to get her attention but not having much luck decided to shout,

"HERMIONE!!!!" now that got her attention Rowena looked over at the smirking woman who stood there dangling the lost tiara on her finger

"Oh thank god!" sighed Rowena who with Helga's help attached the tiara that had a single tier veil to her hair,

"Ok you're almost done."

"Why what am I missing?" replied a panicked Rowena who looked like she was going over everything in her head, Helga laughing at her produced a jewellery box, opening it, inside was a beautiful necklace with the chain having diamonds in it and the jewel at the end was a rich blue with red mixed in "My god its beautiful!" exclaimed Rowena sending Helga a strange look

"It's your something new and blue." Helga answered the unspoken question "It's also your Christmas present." She added with a smirk that made Rowena laugh,

"Thank you." She said putting it on "What about my something old and borrowed?"

"Hmm your something borrowed are these earrings," she answered handing over a pair of pearl earrings, "And there also your something old." At Rowena's questioning gaze she explained "They were my great grandma's she wore them on her wedding day." Smiling at her Rowena gave her a huge hug.

"Thank you, you are the best."

Godric was standing near the arch that stood where the head table used to be with Salazar standing next to him as best man all the guests were sitting waiting, the minister who had agreed to do the ceremony stood under the arch,

"Nervous?" Salazar asked Godric

"Nooo I'm as calm as the ocean in a raging storm" was the answer he received

"Wow then maybe I should tell Helga to tell Rowena to take her time I mean if there's no need to rush." Laughing at the look of horror on Godric's face at the prospect of waiting for longer then planned, luckily for him Helga chose that moment to walk in through the side door and stand in her spot, sending a wink over to her brother who was now fidgeting, Salazar still chuckling to himself headed over to the main doors as he had agreed to walk Rowena down the isle as well as being best man.

When the doors opened to reveal Rowena, Godric will swear later that his heart must have missed several beats at the sight of her.

Walking down the isle on Salazar's arm she looked up at Godric who was wearing a muggle style tux that Salazar must have told him about, smiling at him when she reached the arch taking her arm out of Salazar's and holding Godric's hand, the minister stood up and after they had recited there vows and rings exchanged ( AN I wanted them to make there own but I'm couldn't think of any, if any one has any ideas and doesn't mind me using them I will be happy to read them) the minister smiled down at the two and said the words they had been waiting for,

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." Not needing to be told twice, Godric leant down and kissed Rowena they stood there savouring the moment of sharing there first kiss as husband and wife.

After the ceremony the chairs were rearranged and tables added, speeches weren't done in this time, it was one tradition of this time they decided to keep.

After a hell of a night of dancing, laughing and eating they all retired to bed, the guests had been invited to stay at the castle for the days between both weddings as the same guests were invited to both, some took the offer up, some preferring to spend Christmas at home.

The next morning they met up in a room they had recently connected to all of there rooms, it was a simple living area in the corner was a large Christmas tree with a few presents underneath it,

"How are the newly weds." Asked Helga when said people walked into the room, her and Sal had been there for an hour before they had shown up,

"We are fine thank you for asking." Replied Rowena not fazed by the smirk on hers and Sal's faces "Looking forward to tomorrow." She asked them now with a smirk of her own especially when there smirks changed in to looks of nervousness,

"Why don't we get to the presents?" suggested Godric laughing but taking pity on them, agreeing very quickly they dug into the presents, "Here you go Hel." He passed a present to his sister opening up she gasped at what she saw it was a picture of the Weasley family the summer before they came back in time, throwing herself at Godric with tears in her eyes he gave the reason for the gift "You said you hadn't got any pictures of them, that you had accidentally left them in your room at the burrow." He explained to her returning the embrace, when she finally let go she grinned at him,

"Thank you it means a lot to me." Coughing to clear her throat she handed Rowena her gift from her "Here you go Rena."

Opening the gift from Helga she found a few pairs of jeans and combat trousers along with a bikini and lingerie and a few tops, she looked up at her "Did you make these?" she asked Helga, nodding her head she passed the other two similar packages that had sort of the same except no underwear well not for Godric anyway (wink wink) and the trousers and tops were masculine not feminine, grinning at her they all said thank you in fact they ran off to get changed in to a set of them, laughing at them knowing that they were doing that to let her get herself back together after seeing the picture of her family, they all knew that it hurt her that she didn't have any pictures of them till now she gazed down at it, composed herself and smiled at them touching the faces of each member of her family lingering on her parents who she missed the most she missed her brothers dearly but her parents were the ones she went to when she had a problem, glancing back up when she heard the doors open she placed the picture next to her and waited for the others to sit back down.

"Here you go Sal." Rowena said passing her gift to her friend in it he found a snake, looking back up at Rowena who just shrugged "We know you've been more excepting of the gift you have so I thought that you would like to have someone to talk to in that language."

"I do thank you" looking down at the snake who stared back _hello there my name is Salazar what's yours _he asked the snake while the others poured some more drinks to leave him to get to know his new friend

_You speak_

_Yes I do,_

_My name is Iris, can I be your familiar I do get lonely_

_Of course you can, would you like to sit on my shoulders_

_Yes please_

Moving Iris to his shoulders he passed Godric his gift, which happened to be the sword of Gryffindor that he made but coincidentally will pull out the sorting hat in about a thousand years time in his second year, laughing Godric thanked his friend immensely and sat the sword to the side, Rowena then decided to give him her present as she had discussed Salazar's gift and decided to get him a sword sheaf which came with a belt to put around his waist made of dragon hide, then passing her presents to Helga and Salazar which in classic Ravenclaw style were books they were surprised that she hadn't got Godric one that was until she handed him a second gift which got them all laughing, Salazar then handed the women there gifts which was jewellery thanking him Godric handed his wife her present which when she opened she laughed at with the others at what he had gotten her which was a gift certificate for Flourish and Blotts

"Well I didn't know what books you already had." He explained while shrugging Rowena just kissed him in response Godric then handed Salazar his gift which was a set of daggers with the Slytherin family crest etched into the handle, grinning at his friend Salazar strapped them to his ankles.

"So is that everything?" asked Salazar believing it was

"No." the women replied at the same time, Rowena flicking her wrist she summoned a wooden box from behind the tree "This is from me and Helga to both of you." Opening it, the men found a complete Quidditch set, Quidditch was new in this time and the men had missed playing it and now they could, grabbing their respective partners in a bone crushing hug they ran and got there brooms and coaxed the two to play with them shrugging they got there brooms and they all went to the empty place they knew the Quidditch pitch would be one day. The rest of the day was filled with Quidditch, as when the teachers had come out to watch they, had set up a game, dinner was later that evening, and they all went to bed happy and full from a delicious feast well everyone was happy but two people were nervous as hell as just when they were going to bed they remembered that they were getting married the very next day.

The next day found Helga and Rowena in Helga's closet getting ready,

"Ok I'm all set, I have my grandma's earrings like you for my something old, but I haven't got new, blue and borrowed." She looked like she was about to raid the entire place when Rowena just laughed at her, stopping her pacing Helga turned to glare at the woman, "And what may I ask are you laughing at missy, just because your day has gone doesn't mean you can laugh at me on mine." She huffed at the older woman.

"Relax Hel you gave me the things I needed and you really thought I would let you down by not doing the same, please do you have such low standards of me." Stated Rowena with a grin plastered on her face, looking a little ashamed at not thinking that Rowena would have thought about these things but perked up when she realized that meant she had some things to give her, producing two boxes handing the first one over which when Helga opened it, it turned out to be a charm bracelet "This is your something borrowed this is what my mum and dad gave me as a gift when I was accepted at Hogwarts well after the shock and everything anyway, this one…" she started while opening the other box which was a blue opal necklace with a butterfly in the centre as that was Helga's favourite small animal "Is your something new and blue" grinning she placed it round her neck then placing the bracelet round her wrist, "Now your ready." She stated, Helga hadn't gone for a tiara or veil she had put her hair into a small bun with a lot of curls cascading out and down to her neck she had a white shawl around her shoulders. Heading out Rowena this time went the long way to walk through the side door in the Great hall while Helga waited for the time for her to enter; she tapped her foot impatiently as she waited.

Inside the hall, it was done the same way as the other day with differences that made it unique, hanging from the ceiling were vines of leaves, standing at the arch were once again Salazar and Godric only the positions and roles were reversed

"So you as calm as the ocean in a raging storm to?" asked Godric with a grin the only response he got was an "uh huh" because Salazar had seen Rowena come through the door, noticing where his friend was looking he headed down to wait for his sister. When the doors opened and Helga walked in Godric offered his arm which she took gracefully, he noticed that she was slightly shaking, "Relax baby sister you look beautiful." He whispered in her ear as no one knew that they were siblings only Rowena and Salazar, reaching the arch Godric handed Helga's hand walking behind Salazar "Take care of her or I'll hex you into oblivion." Was the whispered threat laughing he patted his friend on the back to let him know he was happy for them and walked back to his spot.

Once they had taken they vows the minister pronounced them husband and wife "You may kiss the bride." Was the last thing Helga remembered before all coherent thought left her when Salazar kissed her for the first time as she became Mrs Helga Ginevra Molly Weasley Hufflepuff Potter Slytherin (AN: wow that's a mouthful I'll place the names at the end of this story for your amusement and once again the vows if anyone has any ideas pass them on)

The reception was the same as before only this time the four newly weds didn't go to there rooms they had packed there bags the night before and they just went straight on there honeymoon.

A week later they returned happy as anything they met in the entrance hall summoning some house elves to take there luggage to there rooms they headed into the great hall with smiles on there faces but instead of the loud chatting that they expected what met them was a sombre room, when they saw this there smiles vanished from there faces, walking up to the head table Rowena addressed Professor Zacharic "What's going on Professor?" she asked in a hushed voice even though they knew that with no one talking everyone could hear.

Scanning the table Salazar noticed that the transfiguration teacher Professor Lemming was not present "Where's Professor Lemming?" he asked not having a very good feeling, and he wasn't proved wrong as Professor Zacharic sighed

"Professor Lemming has died he went out for a walk near the lake the other night, and the next morning I found him dead, he had been attacked, by an animal we don't know what, his family has been contacted there holding the funeral at there family cemetery and they asked me to tell you that the teachers and you are invited apparently Professor Lemming had spoken highly of us." He answered in forced composure as they knew that Professor Lemming and him were close friends by the end of the answer Helga and Rowena had tears in there eyes and the men looked like they wanted to throw something they nodded there heads and turned to the students who most looked like they had been crying, Professor Lemming was a well liked teacher,

"This is tragic, and it should not of happened, I assure you that we will find out exactly what happened but school will continue on as normal, it's the way he would of wanted, we will have a minute silence at breakfast tomorrow but I know the house elves have worked hard on this feast so lets not waste it." Godric addressed the students and they along with everybody else ate in absolute silence.

The funeral took place a few days later the four dressed smartly but not overly so as they knew that his family were not rich and they didn't want them to take offence, it was a private affair in a small chapel near there home, and then onto there private cemetery, walking over to the family they spoke in quiet tones to show respect,

"We're really sorry for you're loss, and we want to assure you we are doing everything in our power to find out exactly what happened, if there is anything you need please don't hesitate to ask." Helga said to Lemming's mother and father, nodding there heads his parents moved on, knowing there wasn't much more they could say or do the four stayed long enough to not seem rude, then taking there leave vowing to find out exactly what happened that night, if only to put closure on this tragic event and also to make sure this never happened again. They had decided that they were going to do a thorough search of the forest and speak to the animals and creatures there.

_There you go I hope that you enjoyed and hey I wrote this with a headache lol, ok names they had decided to have there original names as there middle names and now there married the girls get extra long names they are as follows_

_Harry Salazar Harry James Potter Slytherin_

_Ron Godric Ronald Billius Weasley Gryffindor _

_Hermione Rowena Hermione Jayne Granger Ravenclaw Weasley Gryffindor_

_Ginny Helga Ginevra Molly Weasley hufflepuff Potter Slytherin _

_Like I said a mouthful the women will go by Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw for histories sake_

_Review pweese lol no seriously please!_


	8. Ch8 There’s something about

Summary: The trio plus Ginny find themselves in the past only to realise that they are the founders of Hogwarts. Almost AU.

Spoilers: 1 through to 5 books

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but if I did the fifth film would already be out by now! And I wouldn't kill off Sirius Black

Authors Note: Sirius did not die in this story.

Reviews: This is my first story so please be kind although all constructive criticism is welcome. : )

Read On!

**There's something about Rowena and Helga**

**Chapter 8**

Two years had past without incident at the castle, the school had become more popular and more parents were sending there children to be taught there. The founders were happily married and had helped the ministry with little problems that kept the names Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin in peoples conversations, Salazar and Godric had played out arguments in the halls of Hogwarts and a few out in the village to keep the idea that Salazar doesn't agree to muggleborns in the castle alive, they had even duelled, the women had commented in the fights but otherwise stayed out of it.

It was morning break and Helga wasn't feeling very well and had told the children of her last class to pass on that her classes will be cancelled for the rest of the day, heading off to her room she suddenly felt really sick, running the rest of the way to her bathroom deciding that she didn't like her stomach being full and emptied it.

In the great hall the others could be found Rowena though was not eating as like Helga she wasn't feeling well and had already been sick earlier, although she felt she would again be sick soon, a fifth year walked up to Salazar, upon seeing him Salazar raised an eyebrow in question,

"Can I help you?" he asked the young lad

"I thought I should tell you sir that I just saw Lady Hufflepuff running up the third floor corridor she looked like she was going to be sick…sir." The boy explained to Salazar.

Becoming worried about his wife, he explained to the other two where he was going and left to find her, the other two though had other ideas and followed him.

Entering the bathroom Sal saw his wife still emptying her stomach, kneeling down he pulled her hair back and began to rub her back,

"You ok?" he asked once she had finished,

"Oh I'm peachy." She answered sarcastically accepting the wet flannel from Rowena,

"And I'm the queen of England." Godric replied in the same voice

"Well then if you'll excuse me m'queen I'm be in the living room." She smirked at her brother and left the room with Rowena following her laughing at the look on her husbands face, rolling there eyes Godric and Salazar followed, gathering around the coffee table Salazar repeated his question wanting a proper answer,

"I'm fine really." She answered trying to convince herself more then him.

"Maybe there's a bug going around I mean Rowena's not feeling well either." Suggested Godric,

"I'm fine!" exclaimed Rowena "I've been feeling funky for a couple of days but I'm fine and I'll feel fine later on."

"Same with me only I've had it for a week and I'll be fine soon I mean I only feel sick in the mor…" Helga trailed off when she realised what she said, the women looked at each other with dawning comprehension on there faces, both jumping up at the same time they raced out the room "GOTTA GO!!" they shouted back to there husbands who looked a might confused at what just happened.

Racing out of the castle they both headed to the edge of the wards and apperated out to St Mungo's, walking to the doctor's office both being called in around half an hour after checking in.

Walking out ten minutes later Rowena saw Helga sitting in the waiting room, waiting for her, looking at each other they knew what the answer was without words, it was official they were pregnant

"Crap." Muttered Helga walking out the hospital "How am I going to tell Sal?"

"Sal? What about Godric? He's gonna freak!" they debated on how to tell them all the way back home. Splitting up when they arrived, Helga going to her room as her classes were cancelled and Rowena heading off to her next class, mumbling about insane red heads.

Thinking on how to tell her husband that they were going to be parents, Helga walked to her rooms still laughing at her friends mumblings, walking in she stopped dead in her tracks as the object of her thoughts was sitting on her couch waiting for her.

Turning his head at the sound of the door opening, Salazar looked up at his wife who looked nervously back at him, "You ok? You and Rowena ran out of here like there was a tornado chasing you, me and Godric were worried about you." Laughing at him she came and sat down next to him.

"Sorry we didn't mean to worry you, we just realised what was wrong and we wanted to confirm it, oh and if I was being chased by a tornado, I wouldn't run I wouldn't stand a chance against it, I would apperated it be so much easier." Laughing with her at the picture that formed in there heads at being chased by a tornado.

"So did you confirm whatever it is?" he asked her when they had stopped laughing and was now looking at her with concern etched on his face.

"Yes we did." She replied with a soft smile on her face,

"Well what is it?" sighing Helga looked down at her fidgeting hands, that was until Sal put his finger under her chin and lifted her head until they were looking at each other directly in the eyes "Tell me, it cant be that bad." He said taking his hand from her chin, sighing again but not breaking eye contact Helga answered him,

"Ok…I'm pregnant." She waited for his reaction,

_Pregnant, she's pregnant, I'm gonna be a dad, we're gonna have a baby _ he suddenly grinned making Helga look at him weirdly, standing up he picked her off the settee and spun her around, giggling at his reaction she grinned with him,

"We're gonna have a baby!" he exclaimed after putting her down "I'm so happy!"

"Yeah? I thought you would freak or something." She said

"Well your silly then…wait you and Rowena have both been sick does that mean she's pregnant too?" he asked

"Yeah I'm about two weeks longer then her, you can't tell Godric ok she has to tell him first."

"I promise." They sat with each other for another hour talking about what they were gonna do until Salazar had to leave for his next class, kissing her he left her looking into the fire, after ten minutes something occurred to her, and suddenly she started to cry knowing that they were going to have to leave there child in the past.

Rowena had just finished her last class of the day and left in search of her husband, finding him in his class she walked over to him, Godric had not noticing his wife walk in until…

"Hem Hem!" she smirked when he jumped

"Bloody hell Rena I thought Umbridge was here." Laughing at him she sat on his knee he wrapped his arms around her waist,

"Sorry, I couldn't pass the opportunity to scare you." She explained

"That's ok, are you ok? You and Hel left in a hurry we were worried."

"Sorry we went to the hospital to erm confirm something." She said looking at him nervously

"What is it? Are you ok? What they say?" he asked really quickly, kissing him to stop him from questioning further, when they came up for air she answered his question

"I'm fine, and they confirmed what we already suspected…which is erm well…screw it, Godric I'm pregnant." She ended up her answer really quickly, looking at him she was suddenly lifted in the air like Helga and twirled around, they ended up laughing there heads off "Ok Ric put me down before I empty my stomach on you." After he had put her down she looked up to see him grinning at her, "Are you really ok with this?"

"Why wouldn't I be? I've always wanted children." He said his grin not wavering.

Later that night they all sat in Rowena's room talking about the children, Rowena noticing how quiet Helga was, walked over to her and kneeled in front of her,

"You ok sweetie?" she asked the girl who looked like she was going to cry again, the men seeing this walked over to them, they had been discussing safety measures for there children, Helga sighed and looked at them,

"You do realise that we will have to leave the children behind when we go back to the future." She said to them finally giving into the tears that had been threatening to spill, Rowena put her hand to her mouth in horror when she realised that she was right, Godric looked confused and Salazar looked worried, pulling his wife onto his lap he rocked her back and forth until her tears subsided, Godric had moved to an armchair and Rowena was sitting on him with her own tears in her eyes, when the girls had calmed down it was Godric that asked the question that the two men were thinking,

"Why would we have to leave them behind?" he asked with confusion lacing his voice, it was Rowena who answered sitting up she sat at an angle where she could face both of them,

"Remember last year when we finally found out how we got here?" they nodded there heads "Do you remember what it said about us going back?" remembering what the book said they both tightened there arms around there wives,

Three years after arriving in the past, three years after research they had finally found a book that told them how they got here, it was written in an ancient language that they had learned in the year with Merlin, it said that if a persons destiny was entwined in time, they would arrive where they need to be in a blinding flash of light and when they had finished what needed to be done they would be sent back to there own time, but only the people and the things that came back to the past could return, meaning that there children because they didn't come back in time with them that they would belong to this time, and would not be able to return with them.

Two hours had passed since the news had sunk in to all of them and it was Rowena, who broke the silence,

"What do we do then?" she asked

"We make the most of the time we have with them." Salazar answered

"Absolutely they are going to have the best childhood anyone can ask for." Said Godric determination flowing in waves off of him (AN: not literal, although I wonder what that would look like)

"Right." It was then agreed that there children would be happy and loved for as long as they could stay with them and even after they were gone, they were going to make sure that they had a good place to be looked after.

Over the next eight months (they were already around a month pregnant) was full of preparations for the birth of there children, nurseries were made in all of there rooms, painted and warded to only allow them four inside, even though there rooms were warded anyway, but all four had agreed that when it came to your children there was no such thing as being too careful.

It was august 10th Helga was tending to the animals in her care, humming to herself wearing a white t-shirt with dungarees, suddenly pain shot through her abdomen, dropped the pallet of food, and grabbing onto the side of the workbench she waited out the pain, cursing every swear word under the rainbow and in every language that she knew which was a lot, as they all had learnt various languages over the years. When the pain subsided she apperated to the hospital wing, the founders had changed the wards allowing only them to be able to apperate inside the castle, when she arrived the doctor took one look at her and knew what was happening, the school doctor had become Rowena's and Helga's midwife, bustling the heavily pregnant woman into a private room off the side of the wing she instructed one of the students that was leaving to fetch the other three founders, when they arrived Helga, was on the bed in the middle of having another contraction, rushing to her side Salazar grabbed her hand, which he automatically regretted when it had the life squeezed out of it by her, "I am going to kill you Salazar Slytherin!" she exclaimed at him after the contraction was over

"Why what did I do?" he asked Rowena winced as soon as he asked that question as she knew that, that was the wrong thing to say and she knew that he was about the learn that the hard way and she was not disappointed.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!!? WHAT DID YOU DO! WELL I DON'T KNOW YOU GOT ME INTO THIS MESS YOU ARE SO GONNA GET YOUR ASS KICKED!!" she shouted so loud that they were sure that if there wasn't a silencing spell up that the whole castle would of heard her, knowing from then not to argue he just held onto her, and let her rant at him,

Six hours later baby James Arthur Potter-Hufflepuff-Slytherin was born, James after Salazar's Dad and Arthur after Helga's and Godric's Dad,

Holding her new born baby to her chest, she looked up at her husband wincing when she remembered what she had shouted at him,

"Oh Sal I'm sorry I shouldn't of shouted at you, after all it takes two people to create a baby." She smiled at him hoping that he wasn't hurt too much by what she said

"Hey don't worry about it; if I have to get shouted at but then have a beautiful baby afterwards, I'm ok with that." He replied wrapping his arms around his wife and child,

"At least you're not having twins." Rowena said with a smile as a month after she had found out she was pregnant, she had found out that it was twins "Also Godric I want to apologise before I give birth, so if I shout at you I'm sorry and I'm sure I wont mean any of it." She said kissing him.

Rowena was right as two weeks later after a lot of shouting and cursing Babies William-Ronald-Weasley-Ravenclaw-Gryffindor and Jayne-Molly-Weasley-Ravenclaw-Gryffindor were born, William after Godric's and Helga's big brother and Ronald after Godric's original name, Jayne after Rowena's original middle name and Molly after Godric's and Helga's Mum, and it was then that the four started there family, knowing that there time was short but determined to make it the happiest time for there children they didn't let anything worry them.

_Finally an update sorry for the wait, hope you like it reviews please because there soo nice and they make me happy :P cyaz_


	9. Ch9 The end Of An Era

Summary: The trio plus Ginny find themselves in the past only to realise that they are the founders of Hogwarts. Almost AU.

Spoilers: 1 through to 5 books

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but if I did the fifth film would already be out by now! And I wouldn't kill off Sirius Black

Authors Note: Sirius did not die in this story.

Reviews: This is my first story so please be kind although all constructive criticism is welcome. : )

Read On!

**The end of an Era **

**Chapter 9**

The years after the three children were born seem to fly by, in that time Rowena and Godric had, had one more child which they named Charlie-Billius after Godric's and Helga's brother and Godric's original middle name, Helga and Salazar had would you believe it twins, they named them Lillian-Ginervra and Orion-John Lillian after Salazar's Mum Lily and Ginervra after Helga's original name, Orion after Sirius's middle name and John after Remus's middle name.

Hogwarts herself had become a being in her own right she had become essentially alive five years after her founding the magic in the air had formed her and kept her alive, the only people she spoke to were the founders and there children.

The founders knew that there time was running out, they didn't know when exactly they would be going back but it had been nine years since there first children had been born and they knew it was going to be soon, like in the next few months it was at this point you could find the founders in Salazar's room while the children were being taken care of by the school Doctor, Elizabeth who was unofficially there nanny, the four were discussing the fight they knew had to happen in the next couple of weeks,

"So what do we do, we know we have to fight, so when and where and more importantly how?" asked Godric, Salazar and Godric weren't looking forward to this, they had done small fights in the corridors and in the village, but they knew that this one had to be big.

"Well it'll have to be in front of everyone and we know that it has to be big but not REALLY big the history books never mentioned what happened just that it did and that Salazar left when he couldn't convince us to only have purebloods in the castle." Rowena said

"So I'm thinking…" started Helga and after that they had what they had to do figured out.

After the discussion on the fight, the talk turned to the children which was always a sore point,

"I don't want to leave them." Helga said leaning on Salazar

"Neither do we Hel but it's not like we have a choice, we don't decide when we go back, and we don't cast a spell to send us back all we know is that we will." Replied Rowena getting upset at leaving her children behind

"Ok I have an idea," started Salazar "I don't know about you but I don't want our children thinking we've abandoned them, so we create a trunk for each of them in it we include a letter about who we are, the proof, which is history books, maybe a picture of us when we were students here ourselves, some personal things and hope they understand." They all agreed to the plan and started on there own letters, while they were working Godric interrupted them,

"Hey guys," the others looked up at him, "In the future there aren't any records on our families is there?" looking at Rowena who shook her head, "Well I want to know what happens to my children, who they marry, what they name there own children and so on, so why don't we make a sort of genealogy book one for each family."

"How?" asked Helga with a confused expression as she knew the answer she just couldn't remember it,

"Blood my dear sister, some ancient magic, chanting and there you have it." He explained.

A week later arrangements had been made with the trunks made and the genealogy books were created and kept in the joint living area/office as that room was also being sealed when they left, the founders summoned the school doctor into there office,

_Knock knock_

"Come in!" they chorused

"Hello." Said Elizabeth, after sitting down when asked she looked around at the four who had become her friends over the years, "What can I do for you?" she asked

"Well erm we need to tell you something and ask you something to," started Helga who had been voted to be the one to talk to the woman

"Ok what's wrong?"

"Do you remember the first time you met us?"

"Yes it was twelve years ago, when I interviewed for the job."

"Do you ever remember hearing about us before fifteen years ago?"  
"No." the now utterly confused woman replied

"That's because we weren't in this time."

"…"

"We're from the future." After explaining how they got to be in that time and that the fights between Godric and Salazar were fake, they got to the reason they brought her there for "This is the part where we ask a huge favour, you see we're going back to our own time soon, after a big fight between Sal and Ric which is an important event in history, we will be going back, now…" she choked on her words here taking a deep breath Salazar put his arm around her, she continued "We can't take our children with us, we want to but only what came back can go forward, so we don't know anyone else who the children like more then you other then ourselves of course, we need to ask you whether you will take care of them." After her explanation Elizabeth was crying along with the others, even though the men were trying to hide it.

"Of course I will." She replied all three women shared a group hug, the men gave her a hug in thanks after the girls, after that they discussed details, such as the trunks that she was to give them when she thought they were old enough to understand, she was to make sure they knew that they weren't abandoning them because they wanted to, even though they were going to talk to them before they leave they needed her to reassure them in years to come, they all had wrote a separate letter to give them straight away, handing her a Gringotts key that would help her with what the children need until they turned seventeen when they can get to the family vaults, at first she tried to decline the key but gave up trying as she knew they wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Alright I think that's everything, thank you again Elizabeth, oh one more thing here are the adoption papers there all signed all you have to do is sign them when we've gone." Rowena said and with that they all split up to spend time with there children.

Two weeks later was when the planned fight was to take place, it was dinnertime and all the students and teachers were present, Helga and Rowena were talking quietly, they had dropped the kids off with Elizabeth as they didn't want them to witness it, Salazar and Godric were talking as well, they were talking about what children to accept next year and who not to, well Salazar brought it up not the other way round, but that was a part of the plan…

"When are you going to listen to me Godric, this school should only accept purebloods they are the only ones that deserve to learn magic!" Salazar exclaimed his voice getting louder with each syllable and by the end of it the entire school were watching them, Helga and Rowena were feigning surprise, Godric stood up abruptly knocking his chair to the floor,

"And how many times do I have to tell you Salazar Slytherin that ALL people with magical abilities should be here!" shouted Godric,

"THAT'S IT! You all have to agree with me or so help me!"

"AND WHAT WILL YOU DO IF W E DON'T hmm" at this point Salazar pulled out his wand, Godric not far behind, to everyone Helga and Rowena looked like they wanted to interrupt, when in fact in some weird way they were looking forward to this,

Godric and Salazar with a wave of there wands were standing on a duelling platform, "I think it's time we deal with this, the old way don't you agree Godric?" Salazar sneered inside he was reeling from having to say this to his best friend/brother in law

"Fine have it your way, if I win you leave this castle and never try to get muggleborns kicked out."

"Deal but if I win, we only allow purebloods from now on!" with that the duel began, they had rehearsed this fight and knew each others limits, spells were flying everywhere, but lucky for the students and teachers, Helga had put up a shield to protect everyone else, after awhile they abandoned there wands and summoned there swords, Godric threw himself into attack forcing Salazar into defence, the sword fight went on for twenty minutes by which they were starting to tire, Godric then forced Salazar into the corner of the platform, knocking his sword from his hand, which made Sal fall to the floor, looking at Salazar on the floor with hatred written on his face, but in his eyes was sorrow and amusement, mirrored by Salazar's eyes but on Sal's face was also the look of hatred,

"Leave!" Godric told him in a deadly whisper, Salazar stood up once Godric backed off, picked up his sword and stormed out of the hall with his robes billowing behind him in a classic Snape fashion, Helga not far behind, once out the great hall and the view of everyone he held on to her hand grinned at her which she returned and then together they headed to there joint living area as planned.

Godric and Rowena stayed long enough to bring order to the students and sent them all to bed, telling the teachers that they would see them tomorrow during the staff meeting and left to join the other two.

Walking in to the living room, the four took one look at each other and burst out laughing,

"Mummy wants funny?" asked a nine year old James to Helga

"Oh it's nothing sweetie, listen children we need to talk to you." Helga said and then they ushered there children to sit around them,

"Erm in two months your parents including me are going away and you won't see us again…" Salazar started while holding 5 year old Lillian in his arms, Helga was holding Orion, Rowena had Charlie and Godric was sitting on the floor with, James, Jayne and William, after Sal had said this the children looked confused and heartbroken,

"Why not Daddy?" asked little Orion, Salazar and the others at this point were crying, they had silent tears running down there faces,

"It's hard to explain, and we don't think you can understand yet, but we promise when you are older you will and…" Helga stopped there as she couldn't continue,

"We want you to understand, that we love you and don't want to leave you, but we have no choice, we want you to go with us but it's not possible…" Rowena sobbed out to the children by this the children had tears in there eyes to,

"We have given Elizabeth custody of you and she'll take care of you, now we want give you these…" Godric handed out six diaries all with there names on them "Write in these anything and everything that you want to say to us and one day I promise we'll get to read them." Godric was having trouble speaking,

"Will you see you again then if you're reading them?" asked Charlie

"No baby, but I promise that some way we will read them, there never ending you'll never run out of pages," Rowena answered.

"There's something else, me and Godric pretended to have a fight, and I have 'left' the castle so you can't tell anyone that I'm still here ok." Salazar told them, at a young age the children were told that the arguments and fights that Sal and Ric got in to were put on and that they were really two peas in a pod and would never fight like that, the children nodded and promised not to say anything, after more explanations trying to explain how they can understand and more tears later they all fell asleep together.

Over the next two months, Salazar stayed in there rooms, the other three explained to the teachers that they were leaving and that when they come of age if they choose to the school will be run by there children, they didn't offer any explanation as there children plus, Elizabeth were leaving also, they were going to stay at Ravenclaw castle – over the years each founder had a separate castle built for themselves -, and everyone would think that they went with them, and when they came to Hogwarts the children would never correct them and tell them the truth. Plans were made, the things that they brought with them to the past were packed and everything else was placed in there rooms with preservation charms on them including the library, the night before they were to leave they spent with each other and the children, they read stories to each other and recounted memories of there time together including the times before they came to the past, Godric and Helga told them of the Weasley's there family, Salazar told them of Sirius and Remus and Rowena of her parents, the children had heard of them before but they always like to hear more. When the time for them to leave came they all apperated or portkeyed straight to Ravenclaw castle leaving Hogwarts of the past behind them well for the founders anyway, after a long tearful goodbye later, the four separated themselves from there children and apperated to Slytherin castle where they were spending there time until they left for the future, at first they were going to stay with there children but they wanted to say goodbye and there was no guarantee that they would have time especially if it happened the same way as last time. When they got there they separated and went to bed.

The next morning they were sitting around the kitchen contemplating anything and everything,

"I wonder where we're going to land, is it possible that we're gonna land in the train compartment where we left?" Godric asked

"Anything's possible we could land in any location, the same year we were or 15 years later." Rowena said

"We should go shopping." Helga spoke up from her place

"Why?" asked Salazar utterly confused at where that came from, rolling her eyes at her husband she explained her reasons,

"Because dufus we're in the past this is the last opportunity we have to collect things of this time period." So it was with that, they put a glamour on themselves and went shopping, buying anything they could think of from both muggle and wizarding world, hours later they returned and put the things away into storage, just when they had finished they all began to feel a strange sensation and it was that, that told them they were about to go back to the future, collecting there belongings and animals they stood up in a circle and waited, at 5pm that day would you look in Slytherin castle you would see a bright flash of white light and when it was gone so were the people inside, there departure triggered a bunch of spells that had been cast, at Hogwarts rooms sealed themselves off Gryffindor's sword was hidden in the newly made sorting hat, the castles were sealed off to anyone who had evil intentions, and the family vaults at Gringotts were sealed until the children came to claim them.

Years later the children of the founders continued to write in there diaries, even more so when they learnt who there parents really were and when they were from, they now knew for certainty that there parents loved them dearly, James, William, Charlie, Jayne, Lillian, and Orion took over Hogwarts, and eventually fell in love themselves and moved away and had children of there own, leaving the castle under a newly appointed headmaster, generations of there children passed through, last names eventually changed, the Gryffindor/Ravenclaw line eventually changed to Potter and the last Potter to be born was one Harry James Potter, the Slytherin/Hufflepuff line stopped at one Tom Marvolo Riddle. The wards around Hogwarts decreased and some failed altogether, when the founders children had left the castle stopped talking to anyone, but swore she would protect each generation of there lines as they walked through her walls.

_Yay done another chapter enjoy, Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Please!!_


	10. Ch10 Back To The Future

Summary: The trio plus Ginny find themselves in the past only to realise that they are the founders of Hogwarts. Almost AU.

Spoilers: 1 through to 5 books

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but if I did the fifth film would already be out by now! And I wouldn't kill off Sirius Black

Authors Note: Sirius did not die in this story.

Reviews: This is my first story so please be kind although all constructive criticism is welcome. : )

Read On!

**Back To The Future**

**Chapter 10**

September the 1st 2001 Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood entered the compartment they had agreed to meet the quartet, seeing no one they shared a very confused look,

"Maybe they found a different compartment." Suggested Neville

"I don't think they did look!" Luna exclaimed pointing to the chess piece on the floor that Ron had dropped.

Walking over to it they both began to get really concerned

"Lets go look to see if we can find them anywhere on the train, I mean they have to be here I saw them come on when I was talking to my Nan." Said Neville

For the rest of the train ride Neville and Luna searched every compartment on the train not finding any of them they decided to go straight to Dumbledore when they got to the Great Hall.

Sitting in his chair at the head table sat Albus Dumbledore, watching students pouring in the doors he searched out the newly formed quartet not seeing them he began to wonder where they were which caused him to barely noticed two students walking straight to him he only noticed them when they were at the steps that lead up to the table,

"Mr Longbottom Ms Lovegood shouldn't you be at your house tables?" he asked them in the grandfatherly way that he does,

"Sir we couldn't find Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron on the train yet I saw them enter the train at the station we have no idea what's happened." Neville exclaimed in one breath, growing concerned at what was revealed to him he sent the two to there tables, Dumbledore sat all the way through the sorting, contemplating what had happened to the four students, shaking himself from his thoughts he stood up with his trademark smile ready to make the start of term announcements,

"Welcome back or to Hogwarts before we eat the fabulous feast that I know the house elves have been working on for hours, I just have a few announcements to make, the forbidden forest is exactly as it's name Forbidden, Mr Filch would like me to remind you that no magic is to be used in the corridors between lessons, all forbidden items are posted on Mr Filch's office for anyone who wants to view them." Here he smiled at the students knowing that no one will go near that list unless they were removing it as a prank which the Weasley twins played on there caretaker almost every year "I would like to welcome back Professor R.J.Lupin who has agreed to come back, he has also brought with him his dog who you might see wandering around, I assure you he will not hurt you. Now I need to ask does anyone know where Mr Po…" his sentenced was cut off by a bright flash of white light appearing in the middle of the hall, when it dissipated there stood four people in the middle of the hall, two males and two females on the floor were four trunks and two cages and a cat basket but as soon as the light disappeared the animals fled the hall so fast that he didn't have time to see what they were.

Appearing in the Great Hall during the welcome feast wasn't a part of the founders plan but neither was being sent to the past so,

"Oops." Came from Sal

"Bugger." exclaimed Hel

"Oh boy." Was the response from Rena

"Bloody hell!" came from Ric

Looking around the hall the quartet spotted Luna and Neville and the teachers at the head table including Remus and a big grim like dog sitting under the head table,

"Well this is a twist." Sal said with a smirk on his face

"Oh shut it Sal." Rena said with a roll of her eyes

"Well you have to agree Rena this is funny." Said a laughing Helga with her brother joining in

"Who are you?" demanded Dumbledore, his voice stopped the quartet from laughing and for the first time they noticed that all the teachers had there wands pointed at them.

"I think we should take this somewhere else." Was the response they got from the red haired male.

Banishing there trunks with a wave of there hands which got a few raised eyebrows around the room, the four walked out knowing that they would be followed and they weren't wrong, following them was Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Remus and Sirius, walking to the headmasters office, the four never faltered in there steps knowing exactly where they were going which confused the teachers more, while they were walking the four were talking telepathically which they only recently learned to do,

"_What do we tell them?" _asked Ric

"_Everything."_ Said Helga

"_I agree, we're gonna need there help and there only going to trust us if we tell them everything."_ Stated Salazar

"_How do we go around telling them?" _asked Rena

"_Maybe you should be blunt." _Suggested Hogwarts, joining into the conversation making the founders jump slightly but not enough to let the teachers see _"Sorry didn't mean to make you jump." _Hogwarts said laughing at them

"_That's ok m'lady we just weren't expecting it and I think your right maybe we should be blunt." _Sal replied

"_Well it's a good idea but they may not believe us." _Stated Rowena, by then they had arrived at the gargoyle which moved aside before Dumbledore had said the password which confused the teachers to no end.

Walking in to the office the founders conjured seats for everyone and sat in the four seats that was in a position so that they could see everyone's faces and they could see there's,

"_So who's going to do the talking?" _asked Helga and immediately herself, Rowena and Godric shouted mentally _"Salazar!" _while Salazar had said _"Rowena."_

"_Wait why me?" _asked Salazar

"_Because we want you to and besides you're the 'boy who lived'."_ Answered Godric with laughter dancing in his eyes, sending an evil look at his friends Salazar waited with the others while the teachers sat down with Sirius jumping on to the last seat refreshments were offered, accepted and declined.

"Ok then who are you?" demanded Dumbledore again, the four looked at each other then back at the teachers who had expectant faces "Well?"

Smirking Salazar answered him "Well Headmaster I am Lord Salazar Slytherin the beautiful woman sitting on my right is Lady Helga Hufflepuff the man on my left is Lord Godric Gryffindor and the woman beside him is Lady Rowena Ravenclaw." His answer caused several reactions, Sirius fell off the chair, McGonagall and Remus passed out Snape and Dumbledore's jaws almost hit the floor.

"Where's a camera when you need one." Said a laughing Rowena reviving Minerva and Remus,

"Maybe we shouldn't tell them who we were before the founders of Hogwarts." Chuckled Godric,

"Yeah we might cause them to have heart attacks." Was Helga's laughing response

"Err I might regret asking but who were you not that we believe you anyway?" asked Snape, deciding they should say who they are themselves the four answered the Question with smirks on there faces,

"Ginny Weasley"

"Harry Potter"

"Ron Weasley"

"Hermione Granger"

The teachers all looked dumfounded at that, Sirius even transformed and was staring at them like they each had three heads, after a couple of minutes they all came out of there shock and most of them were shaking there heads and now had suspicious looks on there faces,

"You know I don't think they believe us." Helga said

"Maybe we should prove it." Rowena replied with her own smirk planted on her face and with that they each cast a spell which would reveal there names, in front of them the air seemed to glow before settling back down and hovering in front of them were there founder names and underneath them were there original names.

"How?" Sirius was able to ask

"Well it's complicated yet quite simple at the same time," started Salazar "It all started on September the first 2001 we were in our compartment we were discussing well actually me and Helga were laughing at Rowena and Godric who were arguing over homework when all of a sudden a bright white light surrounded us and the next thing we knew we were outside Hogwarts only this was like a thousand years in the past and it looked well, it looked decrepit…" they continued to briefly go over there time in the past, how they found out they were the founders, the name change, the founding of the school, they even told them they were married and had children but didn't go any further as it hurt them too much.

"Ok I'm confused I mean I believe you after what you've said it's strange not to be true but, Slytherin and Gryffindor came to blows but you two don't look like you hate each other." Said Remus looking at the two in question, upon hearing what he said Sal and Ric grinned at each other Rowena decided to explain for them,

"The fight was put on, we knew that it effected history so it had to happen so they faked each and every single one of there fights the 'big' fight where Sal 'left' the castle was two months ago and he didn't actually leave he stayed but he was confined to our rooms."

"It was ok I got to spend the time with my children." He smiled wistfully at the memories of the time they had with each of there children knowing that in this time they were long dead, that thought made him scowl at the harshness of fate wondering whether he could summon fate and beat him senseless.

After discussing more in detail it was decided that they would stay in there rooms, not that the teachers could keep them away from there school even if they wanted to, an order meeting would take place in the next couple of days, Neville and Luna would be invited to it as well as they didn't want to keep anything from them.

During the conversation Snape had stayed silent ever since they had said who there were,

"Yo Snape you alive over there?" asked Salazar

Glaring at Salazar but with a horrified expression at the same time (AN hmm weird mix) he stuttered out a reply "Y-you Potter are Salazar S-Slytherin?"

"Yep." Sal replied then turning to his friends "Maybe I shouldn't mention to him that dunderhead Potter that was 'completely utterly rubbish' at potions is a Potions Master and invented loads of potions that he makes in this time then eh?" he said to them innocently knowing that Snape would hear him,

"WHAT!!!" shouted the school potions master,

"Oh yea I got my mastery when I was 18 I was also the potions teacher when our school opened." He replied with a smirk, Sirius along with everyone else in the room burst out laughing at Snape's gob smacked face.

After the meeting was finished they all headed out of the door Salazar told his friends and wife that he'll meet them in there room and ran after Remus and Sirius, he caught them when they were near the Great Hall,

"Remus wait up." He shouted to the werewolf, who stopped and turned at Sal's voice "Listen can we talk?" he asked him and Sirius when he had stopped in front of them. Nodding, Remus and Sirius in dog form followed the man down into the dungeons, stopping outside of the entrance to his rooms Sal placed his hand on the entrance and chanted a little spell that once finished unsealed his rooms, walking in he told Sirius that he could transform now,

"You want the tour?" asked Sal after they nodded he showed them each and every room answering questions as they went,

"So you married Ginny then?" asked Sirius

"Helga, and yes I did." At there confused faces at him not calling her Ginny he explained "Ever since we changed our names it's rare that we call each other by our original names, I think the last time I called Helga Ginny was when I proposed to her."

"Oh ok."

"Are you ok with this, I mean me being Salazar Slytherin?" asked Sal, and for the first time in years he looked nervous

"Hey your still my godson and you said that all that being against muggleborn crap was fake for histories sake so I got no problems what so ever, what about you Moony?" replied Sirius

"Nope, nada, zilch." Was Remus's reply

"You know there must be something about Potter's and red heads." Grinned Sirius, laughing they headed into the portrait room where he pointed people out for them,

"As you can see there's a portrait of each of us, there's one with me, Helga and our children, James, Lillian and Orion. And one of Godric and Rowena with there children William, Charlie and Jayne" He grinned when saying his children's names as he knew they would know the significant to those particular names,

"You named one of your children after me?" Sirius asked with wide eyes,

"Yes we did, actually there names were James Arthur, Lillian Molly, and Orion John, yes Remus, John after you." Salazar laughed at the looks the two men were giving him

"Wow thanks." They said in unison which made Sal laugh even harder

"C'mon lets go see the others they should be in the joint living area." Heading to the door that would take them to that room they stepped in only to see chaos, Helga and Rowena had started a pillow fight with Godric who looked to be loosing spectacularly, grinning Sal grabbed three pillows passed one to each of the other men and joined in with the chaos followed by the werewolf and animagus, the girls squealed when they were hit from behind, as they hadn't known that the three has entered the room.

Twenty minutes later after the men had beaten the girls in the pillow fight they all sat down laughing,

"You know that wasn't fair sneaking up on us like that," laughed Rowena

"Yes well I didn't think it was fair that you two were ganging up on Ric," replied Sal, the two women in question just stuck there tongues out at him

"Ok ok why don't we check on those genealogy books?" Godric asked standing up and fetching them handing the Slytherin/Hufflepuff book to Sal and Hel Godric sat down with Rena and they each studied the book while Remus and Sirius played a game of chess leaving the four to it as they knew that it was important to them, the silence was only interrupted by comments every now and then,

"Hey look Orion adopted." Was one from Helga at the end Helga and Sal started laughing and Ric and Rena sat in shocked silence at what they were reading,

"What's up with you two?" asked Helga the only response they got was the two looking between the book on their laps to Harry and back again

"What?" an impatient Salazar asked, Rowena decided to answer as it looked like Godric couldn't form any words,

"W-well the err last member of the family to be born is one…" here she looked up at Sal directly in his eyes "Harry James Potter" Helga burst out laughing, Remus's eyebrows rose to his hairline and Sirius joined in with Helga while Sal looked at his best friends with wide eyes,

"Holy crap you're my ancestors?"

"Looks like." Said Godric finally coming out of shock

"Well that's strange." Was Salazar's reply before he grinned "As long as you don't decide to ground me." That got everyone laughing there heads off; Helga suddenly stopped and sat up straight

"Oh my god." She exclaimed

"What?" was the question asked by everyone in unison,

"I'm married to my brother's great something grandson." She answered, that got everyone to stop laughing and look at each other,

"I have an idea, let's never mention that again and get on with our lives." Suggested Sal with a hopeful look on his face,

"Don't worry too much Sal the bloodline would have diluted so much that were you to put it next to Helga it wouldn't even register that in some bizarre way that you were related." At Rowena's words the couple relaxed and Sirius and Remus chuckled at them which got a pillow thrown at them by the fiery red haired witch.

"So what were you two laughing at?" Godric asked

"Well you know how we told you that Orion adopted?" they all nodded at Sal who continued to explain "Well it turns out that they adopted him magically so his name was magically changed to Slytherin, so this boy inherited the name Slytherin but not the magic, he was a parselmouth though before he was adopted which makes this story even more funny, you see this man got married and had children of his own who carried on the name of Slytherin not the magic as I've already said, but that line ended with one Tom Marvolo Riddle." He grinned at them when they realised what he meant,

"So good ol'Voldemort is going round saying he's the heir to Slytherin magic and name alike when in fact he's only the heir to the name and hasn't got one drop of Slytherin magic in him." Godric laughed at this information

"Well apart from the ability to speak parseltongue because Voldemort gave me the ability to speak, meaning I got the ability from my sons adopted son's great grandson in which gave me the ability to pass it on as a Slytherin trait in the past and he's saying that he got the ability from me when he didn't which is very confusing and hilarious I can't wait to tell him." Continued Salazar

"Do YOU have any descendents still alive with the name and magic of the Slytherin/Hufflepuff family?" asked Remus, Helga and Salazar looked at each other and smiled

"Yep one Neville Longbottom and his mother Alice." Answered Helga which was greeted by silence.

After a long discussion and more laughing, they all went to bed with the same thought running through there heads _This should be fun!_

_Chapter 10 completed, what you think, confused any of you _

_Reviews please they give me the inspiration to continue lol! _


	11. Ch11 Meetings

Summary: The trio plus Ginny find themselves in the past only to realise that they are the founders of Hogwarts. Almost AU.

Spoilers: 1 through to 5 books

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but if I did the fifth film would already be out by now! And I wouldn't kill off Sirius Black

Authors Note: Sirius did not die in this story.

Reviews: This is my first story so please be kind although all constructive criticism is welcome. : )

Read On!

AN: sorry about the long wait for an update but I was on holiday Enjoy!

**Meetings**

**Chapter 11**

The first night back in there own time the founders found themselves in side the house they spent that year with Merlin, looking at each other with confusion they looked around to see if Merlin was in.

"Hey kids," greeted Merlin from the settee

"Hey Merlin…err what are we doing here." Asked Rowena

"Well, you know how I'm dead?" he asked with amusement in his voice

"Yeah." Was the response from the four

"I have some interesting conversations and it just turns out that at midnight tomorrow night you will revert back to the age of 15 or 16."

"WHAT!!!!" the quartet shouted in unison

"Why?" asked Helga

"To keep the timelines in order, you can't be 30 in the year 2001 when you were born in 1985, understand."

"Ok I guess but…do we have to?" Godric asked with a pout that made the others laugh at him for at least five minutes "Now you've all had a laugh at my expense, what I meant was that I like me now I don't want to go back to being a lanky, unfit, wimpy teenager." He continued, the others agreeing with him

"Well you're in luck there, then because there aren't that mean and they are allowing you to keep some physical changes, such as muscle development, a bit of hair growth that such thing and you'll still be magically the founders but no one will know that, so magically you're name wont change but you will have to get used to people calling you by your original names again." The four nodded there heads and agreed that it was for the best not that they had a choice or anything. They spent another hour or so catching up with Merlin and discussing what it was going to be like when they were teenagers again.

Waking up they met in the living room where Remus and Sirius were waiting for them the quartet had given permission for them to enter when they wanted but only they were allowed,

"What's wrong with you lot? You look like Christmas has been cancelled." Commented Remus

"It has." Stated Helga in the most serious voice she could muster, but was ruined when she burst out laughing at the two remaining marauders faces, "You thought I was serious,"

"No actually that would be me." Said Sirius which earned him a smack round the head from Remus who was sitting next to him and Salazar who was walking past them,

"Ok so what is wrong or is this how you normally look when you get up in the mornings?" Remus asked again smirking but also really wondering why the four looked a little sad,

"Oh it's nothing, you know we were just told last night that at mid-night tonight we would revert back to our teenage selves," answered Godric lightly in an off-handed manner, his answer though was greeted by two very dumbfounded faces,

"How were you told last night?" Sirius asked

"Merlin visited us again in our sleep, ruined a perfectly good dream to." Answered Rowena with a scowl on her face as Merlin had interrupted a dream,

"MERLIN!! What? How? Why?" Remus responded

"Three excellent questions." Salazar said "and I shall answer them, let's see Merlin, joining of minds and in Merlin's case spirit to talk whilst in our sub conscious, and as for why? It was to do just that talk to us and explain about the whole age reverting thing."

"You said visited you again, he's done that before?" asked Remus after the two had stopped gaping at the four

"Yes a few days after we arrived in the past, in fact we spent a year with him in our minds in the space of one night, he trained us and taught us to use the power we didn't know we had." Rowena answered, also answering the questions she figured they would of asked if she hadn't of told them all that,

"Well I suppose it's a good thing the order meeting is today then," Sirius said, meeting there inquiring faces he decided to explain "It's why we're here, we came up to tell you and to accompany you to headquarters and I figured it would be easier to explain to everyone especially to Mr &Mrs Weasley if you were adults and not looking like your teenage selves." At the end of his explanation all five were looking at Sirius like he was a completely different person "What?" shaking himself out of his shock Remus answered his friend,

"Since when were you that smart?" he smirked at Sirius, who answered him with a smirk of his own,

"Well Mr Moony I happen to be very smart I just don't like to flaunt it and Azkaban didn't help any, I've only recently been able to access some memories with the help of Dumbledore and legilimency (sp?) I'm not sure if I'll ever get them all back though." He finished looking depressed and the quartet and Remus felt deep sadness wishing they could help him,

"Wait we can help him." Salazar thought out loud, "Oop's sorry verbalising my thought's, what I mean is that Dumbledore isn't the most skilled at legilimency between us four I think we would be able to get all your memories and the knowledge that comes with them back." He explained, after hearing this Sirius perked up and they arranged that they would delve in to his memories after they had spoken to the order that way they wont be distracted while helping him with his memories,

"Speaking of the order we should probably go or we'll be late, we need to get to the edge of the wards to apperate to Grimmauld place." Remus interrupted but upon seeing the smirking faces of the quartet he adopted a confused face and looked at them inquiringly,

"We don't need to get to the edge of the wards to apperate, we did create them after all and you really think we would restrict ourselves with them, well ok we did at first but then we changed them, and all you have to do is allow us to side apperate you and we can go from here, what do you say?" explained Godric, Remus and Sirius once again were speechless so instead they just nodded there head and Godric took Remus by the arm and Salazar took Sirius and they all apperated to the entrance hall of headquarters,

_maybe they should consider either cleaning the place or moving the headquarters to someplace that isn't filthy _thought Rowena but instead of voicing her thoughts she followed the others in to the kitchen where the order meeting was to take place, they took seats to the back of the room where they were covered in shadows but still could be seen and could see everything, Remus and Sirius took seats to there left, there weren't many other order members present yet Mrs Weasley was there scurrying around getting refreshments ready, she spared a look there way before carrying on, Helga and Godric had to fight the urge to run over and give there mother a crushing embrace as they had missed her a lot, instead they sat down and waited for everyone to show.

It took almost an hour for everyone to pile into the room and take a seat or stand at various places, when Dumbledore arrived Mrs Weasley sat down near her husband and children, Bill, Charlie, Fred and George and waited with everyone else, all of them wondering why this meeting was called as a meeting wasn't supposed to take place for a few more days.

"Now I know your all wondering what's going on and why this meeting is taking place, so I will enlighten you," Dumbledore addressed the order with the twinkle in his eyes that annoyed some of them, "Mr Longbottom and Ms Lovegood came up to me at the welcome feast to tell me that there friends Mr's Potter and Weasley plus Miss's Granger and Weasley were not on the Hogwarts express and had not arrived at school." This announcement caused the whole order into disarray except those that were present in Dumbledore's office the night before, Mrs Weasley was crying for her lost children Mr Weasley was no better and the Weasley children were scowling and were demanding to know what happened along with everyone else, Dumbledore was trying to bring order to the order (hehe) having to end up sending off sparks and bangs with his wand before they all settled, during this the four were silently laughing or sending sympathetic looks to the Weasley's although they were mainly laughing, and they weren't the only ones Sirius and Remus were trying to smother there laughter with there hands and were marginally succeeding,

"Why are you laughing Sirius Black your godson is missing and your sitting there laughing what is wrong with you!!!" Mrs Weasley shouted after Sirius had let out a snort,

"Now, now Molly let me explain a few things ok, I would like to assure you that the four friends are perfectly safe," relief swept through the room, Neville and Luna physically sagged with relief at that, the quartet looked guilty at the anguish they had caused there friends,

"Where are they, are you sure there ok what happened to them?" rambled Mrs Weasley Dumbledore looked down at her with amusement shining in his eyes

"Actually they are in this room," as he said this the founders rolled there eyes heavenward and the man's tactics

"Subtle, Albus real subtle." Commented Godric, it was at that, that all eyes swivelled round to the mysterious four, only the teachers from Hogwarts had recognised them as the four that had appeared in the Great Hall at the welcome feast, with a flick of his wand Albus lit the torches behind the four which brought them completely out of the shadows,

"Who are you?" asked Tonks

"Why my dearest Tonks you don't recognise me I'm wounded," joked Salazar

"Err well I…" stuttered Tonks who just decided to be quiet

"It's ok really he's just messing with you, we didn't expect anyone to recognise us." Assured Helga, looking to Albus they realised that he wanted them to give the explanation, looking at each other, and ignoring every one else they talked about who was going to do the explaining,

_Don't look at me I am not doing it again I did it yesterday _came from Sal telepathically

_So who does do it _asked Godric

_I'll do it _said Helga and with that they looked up at the order who was looking at them wondering why they were just sitting there staring at each other

"Sorry about that, telepathic conversation." She explained, the order members nodded but Moody looked even more suspiciously at them "Hmm maybe I should start by introducing us, my name is Lady Helga Hufflepuff the man to my right is Lord Salazar Slytherin, the other man to my left is Lord Godric Gryffindor and the woman next to him is Lady Rowena Ravenclaw," various looks of disbelief and shock was written on everyone's faces around the room well on those that didn't all ready know "As you know we founded the school known as Hogwarts around a thousand years ago what you don't know is that we never belonged in that time we belong in this one, according to us 14 years ago we were sent to the past where we discovered what we were supposed to do and knowing that we weren't going home anytime soon we set out to do exactly that, acting out pieces of history that would affect the future like the fights between Sal and Ric which were put on for history sake along with the whole Sal not liking muggles, or muggleborns, they were and I believe always will be the bestest of friends and are in fact family through my marriage to Sal but that's irrelevant at this moment in time,"

"Your rambling Hel." Rowena interrupted

"Sorry, ok well that was 14 years to us but to you and this timeline we were sent to the past yesterday." Completed Helga, around the room several people had realised what they were saying and stared at them with gaping mouths not even bothering to try to hide there shock, others who hadn't figured it out were looking confused, it was Fred that broke the silence that had reigned in the kitchen,

"Are you telling us that you four are not only the FOUNDERS of Hogwarts but are also Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione," everyone looked at the four who just nodded there heads,

"Wicked." Stated Fred and George, the founders laughed outright at that and Helga jumped up and grabbed the twins in a hug followed by Godric they both had tears in there eyes even if Godric was trying to hide it, breaking the hug the two founders turned to there parents, there mum was crying once more and there dad was looking at them proudly, obviously while they were hugging there brothers Albus had confirmed what they had been told,

"Mum, Dad," muttered Helga before she launched herself at her parents once again followed by Godric "We missed you so much," after a load more tears and reunions with the remainder of the Weasley's all the while Salazar and Rowena were greeting order members and talking to Remus and Sirius, they had all eventually sat back down for the rest of the meeting,

"Hold it," interrupted Charlie when Albus was about to speak "Ginny you said that you married Salazar and well Ron's Godric and he's your brother and that would be incest anyway so that means that you married Harry!"

"Err yea." She replied while Salazar put an arm around her shoulders protectively, Charlie and the rest of the Weasley's grinned at them,

"Welcome to the family Harry," said Mr Weasley

"Thank you." Salazar replied slightly blushing, turning to his friends he rambled about something that had been bothering him since Merlin had told them what was to happen at midnight "You know it's going to be hard going back to being called Harry even being a teenager again I mean we're married, had children and all that stuff and then going back to teenagers, what are they thinking," he said pointing to the ceiling, Helga smiled at him and when it looked like he was going to carry on she kissed him to shut him up which was followed by wolf whistles from people in the room.

"What do you mean going back to teenagers?" asked professor McGonagall,

after explaining about what had happened and the year with Merlin, missing bits and pieces out they had just decided to call it a night when Mrs Weasley realised something that Salazar had said during his rambling,

"What do you mean you've had children?" she asked sternly when they were just about to leave she couldn't get over the fact that her youngest children were adults now. When what she had asked sank in the four became quiet and distant, thinking about there children brought tears to there eyes no matter how hard they tried to suppress them, seeing there tears Mrs Weasley immediately regretted asking them, and was about to tell them to forget she asked when Salazar spoke,

"Yes we had children, me and Helga had three and so did Godric and Rowena, me and Helga had two boys and one girl, James Arthur, Lillian Ginevra and Orion John." he stopped talking then to comfort Helga who had started to cry at the names of her children, Godric who was holding Rowena who was also crying carried on with his own tears in his eyes,

"Me and Rena also had two boys and one girl, William Ronald, Jayne Molly and Charlie Billius, we had to leave them behind in the past as they didn't belong in this time and as you can tell it's not something we can talk about much." He finished off with tears streaming down his face but not caring, the Weasley's, Remus, Sirius, Neville and Luna didn't know what to do so they just embraced the four comforting them not knowing what they would do in there situation, they were the only ones left in the room now as Albus had lead everyone else out when Mrs Weasley asked them about there children,

"We're so sorry, I don't know what I would do in your position I think I would of actually destroyed several rooms by now," said Bill with a wry grin trying to lighten the mood which it did as the four laughed at it, after that they chatted about there children deciding they wanted there family to know about there nieces, nephews and grandchildren it was half past eleven when they decided to call it a night knowing that at midnight they would go from 29/30 year olds to teenagers once more, they all retired to rooms in the headquarters. At the stroke of midnight would you have looked in on the two couples you would of seen changes begin in there appearances, the change took two hours and afterwards lying in the beds were the teenagers from the Hogwarts express with slight changes in muscles and looks.

_There! Wahoo hope you like Reviews please!_


	12. Ch12 Shopping And Back To School

Summary: The trio plus Ginny find themselves in the past only to realise that they are the founders of Hogwarts. Almost AU.

Spoilers: 1 through to 5 books

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but if I did the fifth film would already be out by now! And I wouldn't kill off Sirius Black

Authors Note: Sirius did not die in this story.

Reviews: This is my first story so please be kind although all constructive criticism is welcome. : )

Read On!

**Shopping And Back To School**

**Chapter 12**

"AAAAAAAAAH" was heard through out Grimmauld place the next morning, Sirius and Remus who were downstairs in the kitchen briefly glanced at each other before racing out the room and up the stairs.

In the room that Salazar and Helga were sharing was where the yell had come from

"Sal?" asked Helga

"Yes."

"What is going…oh no we're reverted aren't we?"

"I believe so." Helga and Salazar here sitting on the bed, except at this moment they were on opposite sides looking horrified "It's going to be ok Hel we just you know have to be teenagers again; we're younger again at least." He ended in a grin which got Helga to laugh and throw a pillow at him, which caused a small pillow fight to ensue in there room,

"You know you're gonna have to start calling me Ginny again and I've got to call you Harry," stated Helga

"Cool, back to our original names…why do I get the feeling I'm going to get really confused."

"Probably because you will _Harry_" stated Ron from the door (AN: ok people back to there original names lol) him and Hermione had come in just as the pillow fight ended, Harry and Ginny turned to look at them

"What are you guys doing in here?" asked Harry

"Well aside from hearing Ginny's yell, which by the way just so you know we had to stop Sirius and Remus from bursting in here with wands and hackles raised," Ron explained looking highly amused at his sister who decided to just glare at him "Well other then that we came to see about what we're going to be doing today."

"Well first _Ronald _you are going to leave the room so me and Harry can get changed and then we'll meet down stairs to discuss exactly that." Ginny told him with her icy glare still in place; Ron just laughed at her and retreated from the room with Hermione chuckling behind him.

Ron and Hermione met Remus and Sirius once more on the landing,

"Well?" asked Sirius

"There fine, I think Ginny was just shocked about the change of appearances there going to meet us downstairs." Hermione explained, the four walked down the stairs Remus and Sirius talking in low voices in front of Ron and Hermione.

"Are your parents coming here today?" Hermione asked Ron when they were entering the kitchen

"Don't know, maybe I honestly didn't ask." He answered

"Yes we will be," came Arthur Weasley's voice from near the fireplace in the kitchen, turning to the voice they saw that the whole Weasley lot were there minus Percy who still hadn't reconciled with the family.

"Morning everyone." They said before grabbing a cup of coffee and sat to wait for there friends.

Harry and Ginny walked in around half an hour later, during that time a few other order members had shown up including Tonks, Moody and Shacklebelt

"Morning." They chorused

"Morning." Came the echoed reply from around the room, Moody was looking at them a little suspicious being the paranoid one that he is, the quartet were getting curious looks from all round the room because of there appearances even though they were there last night and heard of the age reversion.

"So what are we doing today?" asked Ron once more, but the whole order had heard, Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall had turned up and was listening as well, Harry looked at the assembled people all who wanted to hear what they were saying, rolling his eyes at them he turned to his friends

"Well I figured we should probably look around our properties, go to Gringotts and do some shopping and then go to Hogwarts, as I doubt that our exam results from one thousand years ago will have much impact here so we have to finish our education once more." He said

"Good idea, I also think we should take a look at the school wards it would seem that a lot of the ones that we put in place are not there anymore." Hermione suggested, that though peaked the orders interest,

"What do you mean?" asked Albus

"What I mean is what I said." Was the reply from a smirking Hermione and a laugh from the other three and the look on Dumbledore's face when she said it,

"So we're shopping, checking up on property and going to Hogwarts, then what?" asked Ginny

"Well we should probably try to gather allies for this war, oh and Harry when you tell Voldemort that he's not the heir to Slytherin, I want front row tickets." Laughed Ron

"Wait what?" asked Snape, the quartet turned to the order who all looked shocked and confused

"I think you've made a mistake Voldemort had proven that he is the heir to the name of Slytherin." Said Albus gently with twinkling eyes believing that they had made a mistake

"Yes he is." Stated Harry which made them even more confused grinning he decided to explain to them except to Sirius and Remus who already knew and were grinning themselves "During the time in the past we created a genealogy books for our family as we wanted to know how our children did after we left, when we got back we looked through it, me and Ginny knew that there was a possibility that Voldemort was our descendent but when we looked we found out he was not our blood heir," he looked around the room wondering whether he should tell them or not, shrugging as he figured that it wouldn't make much difference whether they knew or not "Our son Orion adopted a child into the family name, not blood just the name, Voldemort is his descendant so it makes him the heir to the name not the blood or magic that comes with it." He finished

"Well that changes things." Said an order member that they didn't know

"How so?" Ron asked with an eyebrow raised and a dark look thrown in

"Well everyone believed him to be the heir of Slytherin and now he's not, we don't have to worry so much." Now this order member if he was smart wouldn't of answered Ron's question and if he was smarter he would of stopped before he finished as the looks on the quartets faces suggested he was in big trouble,

"Ok who here thinks that Voldemort isn't a big threat because he isn't my heir?" asked Harry bringing them all back to earth as some had forgotten that small detail that Harry was in fact Slytherin, half of the rooms occupants raised there hands, Harry started rambling in parseltongue frightening people in the room, Ron just shook his head thinking that with people like this fighting the war it was lost already, Hermione and Ginny had followed Harry's example and started rambling in a foreign languages.

"You are all IDIOTS!" continued Harry switching back to English "just because he is not my heir does not mean he hasn't done everything that's happened in the past, he IS still a THREAT the same threat, nothings changed, the only difference is that you now know the truth about his heritage NOTHING ELSE HAS CHANGED!" shouted Harry, Ron put his hand on his friends shoulder as by the end of Harry's speech the founders were standing up glaring at the order who were cowering at the amount of power that was flowing off the angry quartet, they all now realised why it was said that the founders were the most powerful people in there history.

"Come on guys let's go, it's Saturday so we have the rest of the weekend before classes start on Monday, we can do the wards then, Albus please tell the students and the rest of the teachers that we were held up somewhere which is why we weren't there for the feast but we will be there for the beginning of classes." Said Hermione, leading the other three out of the room.

Heading out of the headquarters they apperated to Hogwarts to fetch there Gringotts keys and weapons which with a spell there weapons became out of faze no one could see them or feel them not even they could but they would stay with the person until they release the spell and take them off, the spell was created by Merlin and themselves during there year with Merlin and they had called it the quentro spell, after they had collected them they changed there appearances so no one would recognise them and headed to the leaky cauldron, when they arrived they headed straight to the bank,

"Excuse me, we would like to visit our vaults please." Said Ginny politely to the first goblin teller that they got to,

"Keys?" the goblin asked, handing over there keys the eyes of the teller widened, looking at them he asked them to follow him, they were lead through corridors all the way to a door marked with huge letters saying 'MANAGER' entering the room when prompted they were greeted by an oldish looking goblin,

"My colleague here tells me you handed him these keys is this true?" the goblin asked the founders nodded and with a click of there fingers there features reverted back to there teenage selves, before the founders had left there time they had gone shopping and had told the goblins that they were not from that time and in the distant future they would come back and want excess to there vaults, they had also instructed them that only direct descendants of there's would be able to access the family vaults,

"I see well you don't look like the picture of you that we have in our records," stated the goblin, the four smirked

"That is easily explained sir, you see we were reverted back to our age we should be in this time, but with some blood and a spell we can prove to you who we are," and with that the four released the spell on one of there concealed knives, they sliced there palm and with a whispered spell there names appeared in front of them, like they did in Dumbledore's office but this magic was innately goblin magic that they learnt in the past from the goblins of that time who had decided to teach them there magic when they had saved the bank from a break in which is around the time the poem on the door was put in place to warn people of the wards that the goblins joint with the founders had places around the bank although that piece of information was never told to the public so wasn't in the history books, after the spell had been completed, the bank manager called for Griphook to take them down to there vaults .

After a thrilling roller coaster ride to there vaults they gathered some money and there children's diaries that had been placed in the vault, they also noted some other diaries that had been included with there children's flipping through them they realised that these were there grandchildren's and there great grandchildren's stopping after a few generations they took them with them, when they were back top they asked another teller whether they had a way to purchase items without having to keep coming to the bank in both the wizarding and muggle worlds and after receiving an enchanted pouch that could only be used by them and a muggle debit card with pin numbers they left to do some shopping.

They had gone to Madam Malkins to pick up some robes for school and casual, they went to Flourish and Blotts to buy a tonne of books that were written after they left the past and didn't already have, when they left the bookstore they spotted the twins joke shop, walking in they saw the twins dealing with a customer they just decided to look around and purchase some items to prank the school, in the past they had pranked the students and teachers but they also included themselves in those pranks so no one knew who was doing the actual pranking they had decided to take after Harry's father and become the 10th century marauders to have some fun, and were planning on continuing when they returned to school,

"Can we help you?" asked one of the twins not recognising them in there disguises

"Of course you can you see we have these brothers who like to pull practical jokes and I wanted to get them back, what would you recommend?" Ginny asked innocently

"Well…" he went on to mention a tonne of pranks they could pull not noticing that the four were trying desperately to hold in there laughter "Well which one would you like?" asked George who had introduced himself during his speech on prank items, George finally looked up from a prank item he was fixing when he didn't get an answer from them, and he saw for the first time that they all had tears of mirth running down there faces and he could tell that they were trying not to laugh "Erm are you ok?" he asked, when he asked that all self control that the four were clinging to snapped like a laggy band and they just burst into hysterical laughter, Fred noticing came over to see what was going on, at first he thought that maybe they had pulled a prank on George but not seeing any he looked back to the laughing quartet who were leaning on each other to stop from falling but it looked like they were about to fall as a group anyway,

"What's going on?" asked Fred which stopped the four from laughing saving them from the embarrassing fall although they chuckled every now and then,

"I have no idea they asked me for ideas on how to prank there brothers who like to pull practi…cal jokes." Here George trailed off with horror on his face turning to the four now realising who they were and that he had given them plenty of ideas to prank him and his brother,

"Awe don't worry George we didn't really need that list of ideas to get you back we have plenty of ideas of our own." Stated Harry sincerely when he said this Fred had caught on and was looking at them strangely

"Why do you look like that?" he asked

"So no one recognises us dumbass." Said Ginny who was now calmed down from the laughing fit,

"How do we know its you?" asked George stepping away from them with his brother, Ron and Harry looked at them with pride in there eyes

"Erm lets see ask us a question." Hermione suggested

"Ok erm the map?" Fred asked them which made Harry grin before answering

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good" he answered still grinning remembering that the map covered the entire castle and boundaries now,

"Ok." They said now relaxed but still slightly worried at what they'll do

"So how's the shopping going?" asked George

"Fine we just need to buy these things that we've already picked out of your lovely store," Ron started pointing to the baskets they each had "And then we're off to muggle London."

"Cool, well here why don't we go over to the cashier so you can purchase those items." Said Fred they all followed him to the cashier, after leaving the twins shop they headed through the leaky cauldron in to London, after a few hours of clothes shopping that the women dragged them on they ate dinner at a small restaurant before continuing, they had decided that they would fight Voldemort with not just magic but with muggle style weapons too, and to start they had decided to get some guns, they had learnt how to use them in the year with Merlin as that mini world wasn't restricted to the time they were in and were able to practice shooting. Entering the shop they knew would sell them, they did however use magic to forge documents and speed the process of procuring the guns so they could have them that day, leaving the store they each had two hand guns in holsters on there belts also hidden with the quentro spell, they headed to Slytherin castle to sleep before heading to the other castles to check up on everything, when they arrived at the castle there wasn't much difference it looked like it had been abandoned for a few centuries there was portraits of Harry's and Ginny's children as adults with there own children with them, when they had seen the portrait Ron and Hermione had left them to be by themselves.

The next day they headed off to Ravenclaw castle in which they found more pictures of there children, they had left a camera and instructions on how to use it but also instructions to keep it within the family only, Hufflepuff castle looked a little more lived in then the others it looked like it had only been abandoned for about two hundred years, it was when they went to Gryffindor that they got a big surprise, they apperated to just before the wards began, looking up at the castle it looked more or less still lived in, glancing at each other shrugging they walked through the wards which recognised them and allowed them passage they walked up the path and when they reached the gate they realised why it looked lived in,

"Uh guys are you seeing what I'm seeing?" asked Harry as on the large iron gates was the name of the castle which was not Gryffindor castle anymore it had been changed to Potter castle,

"Well I wasn't expecting that" stated Ron the others shook there heads in agreement and carried on in to the castle, when they arrived at the doors they were greeted by twelve house elves dressed in uniform with the potter crest on the front,

"Welcome to potter castle Masters and Mistresses." Said who they assumed was the head elf, they all bowed so low there noses touched the ground,

"Hello there what is your name?" asked Harry

"My name sir is Tripsy" said the elf

"Well Tripsy, could you tell me the names of the last people to live here?" asked Harry even though he had a feeling he knew the answer or maybe it was his seer power that doesn't show it self that often,

"Of course sir the last occupants of Potter castle were James and Lily Potter with there son Harry Potter," was his answer, the four raised there eyebrows at that information,

"Why did they leave I mean this place has more wards then Hogwarts, why would they move to Godric's hollow?" Harry asked very perplexed

"I do not know sir, but I do believe that it was headmaster Dumbledore of Hogwarts idea." They quartet scowled at that, but nodded and told the elves they could go back to work

They were sitting in Ron's study that they found locked just how Ron had left it,

"So now what?" asked Harry

"Well we go back to school tomorrow so I suppose that that's what is next." Ron answered

"I meant with the war, I mean we need to gather allies and a lot of them."

"You know I think we should involve the muggles," stated Hermione "I mean there entire existence is at stake, and besides I think it's about time that all of the wizarding communities realise that muggles can fight just as well without magic."

"I agree." Stated Harry and Ron and Ginny also agreed "We'll get in touch with them and see if they want to help, even though I agree that muggles should help I don't think we should tell the entire world that magic exists even though it would be nice if muggles and the magical community could live together, there is far too much prejudice in both muggle and magical world for it to work." Stated Harry

"Agreed." The others chorused causing them to laugh at themselves,

"We need to talk to Neville, and tell him that he's our heir, I mean even with the blood and magic thinned over centuries of marriage he should be about as powerful as one of us and with the right help he could reach his potential especially now that he's got his own wand and not his dad's." said Ginny

After more discussions it was decided that they would talk to the muggle military of different countries and they would also talk to Neville, they had also decided to continue the DA but instead of it being called Dumbledore's Army it would be called the Defence Association instead. That night after the discussions they decided to head back to Hogwarts although they decided that instead of sleeping in the dorms they would sleep in there own rooms that they created even if Dumbledore didn't like it there reasoning was that not only were they married but they may have teenage bodies, but they still had the mind of thirty year olds and it would be too weird of they slept in dorms with sixteen year olds.

The next morning during breakfast the whole school was silent when the quartet walked in to the hall, moving over to the Gryffindor table Ron and Hermione sat on one side and Harry and Ginny sat at opposite side with Neville being sat next to Harry, after the noise of the hall rose back to normal the quartet and Neville waved Luna over to talk who sat next to Hermione,

"So what did Dumbledore tell everyone?" asked Hermione taking a bite of cereal

"Nothing really, all he said was that for reasons that he wasn't going to disclose you would not be at the school until today." Said Luna

"Really he didn't say anything else?" came from Ron

"Nope." Neville said and then started up a random conversation about herbology when he saw that people looked interested in what they were talking about, the quartet smiled at him, letting him know that they understood the change in conversation and went with it. When the schedules came round they noticed they had potions first with the Slytherin's, Ron just rolled his eyes at Harry but didn't comment further Harry however smirked which freaked out a few Gryffindor's near him, he was thinking about what Malfoy would do. Ginny had been moved up to sixth year to be with the others everyone was told that she had requested to be given the chance to take a test to see if she could handle sixth year classes.

They entered the potions lab and took seats in the middle of the class Harry made sure he was sitting next to Neville, Snape was already in the room, he sneered at them and it looked like he was going to say something scathing but one look at Harry who had one eyebrow raised and his head slightly cocked to the side he decided to keep his mouth shut.

Snape may have known better but Malfoy did not and as soon as they had started there potion he turned in his chair to face them,

"Well if it isn't the mudblood, pot head, Weasel and Weaslette…" he smirked at them not noticing the dark looks he was receiving from his targets but Neville did and was starting to feel a little nervous about the whole situation knowing that if it came to blows it wasn't going to be pretty "You know Potter I'm actually surprised that you would date Weaslette, I honestly thought you would go with the mudblood after all your father married one" he laughed and his Slytherin buddies joined in that was until they noticed that Malfoy was backed up on the wall with a very angry looking Gryffindor in front of him, Harry had moved so fast no one saw anything but a blur, he had grabbed Malfoy by the collar, yanked him out of his chair and slammed him against the wall, in his sleeve that was near the blondes neck was a very nasty looking dagger that aside from Harry, Malfoy was the only other one who knew it was there as it was pressed against his neck any wrong move he made would cut his throat,

"Let's get something straight _Malfoy_ you piss me off or one of my friends again then being tortured by Voldemort will feel like a walk in the park compared to what I do to you, do we have an understanding." Harry said in a low deadly voice, but the whole class heard Ron, Ginny and Hermione were stood behind Harry glaring daggers at Malfoy, Snape decided then to come sweeping over,

"Potter let him down this instance!" yelled Snape, Harry hissed at Malfoy but let him down none the less "100 points off Gryffindor and a weeks detention with me!" continued Snape, but the glare that had been fixed on Malfoy from the quartet was now being pinned on him

"I don't think so." Harry hissed almost switching to parseltongue before grabbing his stuff and stalking out of the classroom with the others plus Neville not far behind him. Harry lead the way to his rooms in the dungeons and allowing Neville through he went straight to his training room and started in on the punch bag, the others just waited for him to cool off in the living room.

Harry returned ten minutes later, "You ok?" asked Ginny giving him a hug

"I'll be fine sorry about that," he apologised but they all just shrugged it off,

"You know now that we have Neville here now might be good time to talk don't you think?" said Ron, the other three founders nodded there heads and sat down surrounding Neville,

"What do you mean?" he asked nervously the others looked at each other and it was Ginny who decided to speak,

"You see Neville there's something we need to tell you," He nodded for her to continue "Your mine and Harry's descendant meaning your our great something grandson."…

_Muahahahahaha now you have to wait to see his reaction let me know what you think and until next time my readers _

_Cyaz_

_Shadow _


	13. Ch13 The Truth

Summary: The trio plus Ginny find themselves in the past only to realise that they are the founders of Hogwarts. Almost AU.

Spoilers: 1 through to 5 books

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but if I did the fifth film would already be out by now! And I wouldn't kill off Sirius Black

Authors Note: Sirius did not die in this story.

Reviews: This is my first story so please be kind although all constructive criticism is welcome. : )

_AN: Sorry about the late update I had a short writers block and then getting ready for Christmas took up most of my time hope you like this chapter and thank you to all my reviewers your words of encouragement are inspiration in there own right! _

_**I'm looking for a beta, for my chapters already in place and future chapters anyone interested please let me know, thank you**_

Read On!

**The Truth**

**Chapter 13**

"…" Thud Neville past out and fell from his chair

"Well raise your hand if you expected that." Ron stated putting his hand in the air; Hermione reached over and smacked him round the head "Hey!"

"Well you shouldn't be rude." Said Hermione turning her back on him, Ron stuck his tongue out at the back of her head, whilst laughing at Ron Ginny flicked her wrist levitating Neville back in to his chair.

Neville woke up and saw the quartet looking at him with looks of concern but in Ron's case amusement,

"You ok Nev?" asked Hermione

"Erm sure." Was the nervous response

"Ok Nev we know what we said was a shock but we're not finished." Harry started to explain but was interrupted by Neville

"What, you going to tell me that I'm Ron and Hermione's heir to," he said sarcastically, but the looks on their faces told him everything he needed to know "You have got to be kidding me."

"No, it's kind of complicated, you see Harry is mine and Ron's descendent and you're the descendent of him so that makes you our descendent to, it can get kind of confusing we know but that's the way it is." Explained Hermione gently,

"Oh." Neville said still shocked from the first announcement, the four sighed and sat back knowing that waiting for him to say anything tangible will take awhile.

One hour and twenty two minutes later Neville still staring in space Hermione reading a book, Ginny listening to music on a muggle MP3 player and Ron and Harry having a game of wizarding chess, looking over at Neville again Ron sighed and shook his head at his friends then looking over to his best friend who was thinking on his next move,

"How long do you think he'll be like that?" Ron asked pointing to Neville, Harry laughed

"Probably awhile." Was the response "right." Chuckled Ron

Hermione rolled her eyes at her husband; Ginny took her headphones off and moved to sit next to Hermione,

"So Mi you do realise that we've missed charms and are about to miss transfiguration right?" Ginny asked the older woman

"Yep."

"And you're not dragging us out of this room kicking and screaming because?" Ginny asked with amusement and laughter dancing in her eyes, Hermione sighed and lowered the book she was reading and turning to Ginny with a smirk on her face that made Ginny look a little scared,

"The only time that you Mrs Potter-Slytherin will get dragged out of a room kicking and screaming will be in a straight jacket on your way to a mental institution and I assure you I will be the one to make that call when the time comes." She laughed at the look on her friends face, Ginny joined in soon after, the laughing got the attention of the men playing chess,

"What…" Ron started to say but was interrupted by Neville

"Does that mean that one of my parents is your descendant to?" Neville asked coming out of his shock, the four seeing him moved to sit near him,

"Yep your mother Alice." Answered Ron

"So what happens now?" he asked, the founders looked at each other

"Well, we know that even though the lines have diluted so much and muggle and magical families alike have married in to the family in the last hundred or so years, and plus there's also a thousand years between Harry and his ancestors so that makes it between Ron, Hermione and you like two thousand years dilution, knowing all of that you have about the same amount of power as one of us, so with training you could reach your true potential." Explained Ginny

After discussing how they would train him they moved on to something that they had each been thinking about and it was Harry that brought it up,

"I don't want to keep who we are a secret." He said gathering the attention of the others,

"Me neither." Said Ron the two women also agreed that they didn't want to keep it a secret,

"So what do we do?" asked Ginny

"Well we tell them don't we it's the how and when we tell them that matters." Replied Ron in that 'that was so obvious voice' and getting a smack round the head from his brother-in-law,

"So when are you going to tell everyone?" asked Neville

"After Voldemort knows would probably be best." Mione replied, looking over at Harry who had a large smirk planted on his face,

"Oh boy what are you planning mate?" Ron asked

"Well me and Riddle are connected in a bizarre way, I have a feeling he may already know." The implications of what Harry said dawned on all of there faces,

"I think we should go talk to Dumbledore." Agreeing they all headed out, Neville left them to head off to lunch.

The quartet walked up to the stone gargoyle that moved aside when they approached, knocking on the headmasters door they heard arguing inside, when Dumbledore shouted for them to come in, they entered to see Dumbledore sitting behind his desk, Snape towering over looking seriously pissed off, McGonagall standing near him looking disapprovingly at Snape and the Minister of magic looking confused, upon seeing who entered Dumbledore's twinkling eyes went into overdrive, Snape sneer intensified, the Minister looked uncomfortable at the sight of Harry and the head of Gryffindor looked indifferent,

"Ah just the people we were discussing." Dumbledore commented "Why don't take a seat." He conjured chairs but the four stood there ground glaring at Snape and the minister.

"We didn't realise you had company headmaster, maybe we should come back later." Hermione said

"Its fine Miss Granger as I said we were talking about you anyway, Professor Snape here was telling us about the incident in potions Harry my boy would you like to tell me your side of the story." Asked Albus

"Sure, Malfoy was insulting, and I dealt with it."

"Young Mister Malfoy claims you held a dagger to his throat." Stated Dumbledore

Harry looked to his friends smirked at the minister and Professors, pulling said dagger from its holster on his wrist "You mean this." He twirled the dagger round causing the Minister to back up even though he was on the opposite side of the room,

"Harry we do not allow students to carry weapons in this school." Dumbledore said looking at them in disappointment the quartet raised there eyebrows in his direction, with amusement dancing in there eyes

It was at that point that the Minister decided to put his foot where his mouth is "I am placing you under arrest Mr Potter for threatening another student with a weapon in a school no less, you shall accompany me to the Ministry after relinquishing your wand and any weapons you may have on your person." He said looking like Christmas had come early turning to professor Dumbledore he failed to see the dark looks that came across the founders faces or the wind that seemed to blow through there hair "Albus you should expect the Ministry employee in the next couple of days who will make sure that the school is functioning in the manner stated by the Ministry" the minister probably would of continued if he hadn't been interrupted by the magical crackle that was emanating from the founders, the Minister and Professors turned to the quartet that looked like they would kill them the instant they made a wrong move,

"I will not be arrested for carrying weapons and the Ministry will not be sending that employee," hissed Harry the adults in the room shivered at the tone of voice he was using, Ron stepped forward towards the Minister

"It seems the Ministry has ignored the contract that was signed when this school was founded which stated that the Ministry will not interfere with the functioning of this school." He stated only marginally calmer then Harry

"H.how do you know about that." Trembled the Minister receiving a sharp look from Dumbledore who didn't know that, that contract existed.

The founders snarled at the minister "How do you think, you try and interfere again and you'll have us to deal with is that clear." Hermione said with a smirk at the Ministers terrified look, the Minister looked confused but his fear of the four at that moment was overshadowing his confusion so he just nodded his head,

"Miss Granger?" McGonagall asked

"It's what we came to talk to Professor Dumbledore about, we don't want to hide who we are, and pretend that nothing has happened we've changed too much for that to succeed."

"I understand but what about Voldemort, do we really want him to know?" Asked Albus,

"We have reason to believe he already knows." Stated Harry pointing to his scar

"What if he doesn't?" Harry rolled his eyes at the headmaster

"Then he will soon, wont he."

"Very well it's your decision, but what about the school will you be taking control?"

"Not completely, you'll still be the headmaster until we have taken our NEWTs but we will be in control in the background, keep in mind Albus this is our school,"

"What are you talking about?" Minister Fudge asked, it seemed that his courage had come back once the four had calmed down, the other occupants of the room turned to look at the minister aside from Snape who was too busy glaring at Harry who for all his self control having been tested to the extreme over the last couple of days was ignoring him, the founders looked at each other shrugging they turned back to Fudge with smirks on there faces,

"Well you see Minister it's like this…" Ginny started, but stopped and along with the others clicked her fingers which changed there robes to there house robes, Ron's to Gryffindor colours, Harry's to Slytherin's colours and Hermione and Ginny's to Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff colours "We're the founders." Ginny finished

After explaining in vague details of the happenings between getting on the train to appearing in the great hall and a little of what happened after the Minister had no choice but to except what he was told especially after they used the spell to show there names in front of them which he knew could never be fooled, the Minister agreed to stay out of Hogwarts business and follow the original contract, the Hogwarts governors and council was disbanded and full control was back in the hands of the founders, the Minister left after being handed a letter that was to go to the 'Daily Profit' with the information that they were allowed to publicise in an article that would be in the morning's addition, if the paper put anything that was not in that letter they would face an unlimited fine and all employees would be fired and new ones employed.

Once the Minister left the quartet was left with Dumbledore and the two professors,

"This is insane! How can you let this happen, you can't let Potter! And his band of miscreants to run this school!" shouted Snape at the top of his lungs,

"Its there school Severus." Answered Albus which shut him up but he wasn't giving up he threw his best glare at the quartet which would normally have the bravest student cowering in there shoes but the quartet didn't even bat an eyelid.

"Professor Snape, we don't want to fire you, but if you continue with this bigotry and prejudistic (SP?) crap you will leave us no choice but to find a new potions teacher." Announced Hermione in her 'no-nonsense' voice

"Now I do believe there is only one thing to do before leaving for dinner and announcing who we are." Stated Ron before standing up and walking over to the glass case that held his sword which Harry pulled out to kill the basilisk in the chamber in there second year, with a flick of his wrist the glass disappeared, Ron reached over and lifted the sword of its stand with ease, twirling it in an arc he placed it in its out of fazed sheath at his side. Standing up Harry headed over to where the sorting hat was,

"Hello Timothy," Harry addressed the hat getting weird looks from the teachers

"Good evening Lords and Ladies," responded the hat to the four then magic lifted him off the shelf, gliding to a halt above Harry's head and then another sword dropped out, Harry caught it with practiced ease also twirling it in an arc, the sword was a little like Ron's except it had snakes curling round the hilt and an emerald at the top of the hilt with the name Salazar Slytherin running down the blade. The hat then moved to hover above Ginny dropping a bow and quiver of arrows which she also caught without batting an eyelid, the bow was an intricate design with animals dotted around the wood and the name Helga Hufflepuff curling around the bow, the quiver was made out of brown leather and the picture of a badger was etched in to the material. When the hat hovered above Hermione it dropped two throwing daggers, both had ravens in flight wrapped around the hilt, with sapphire stones topping the hilt, one had the name Rowena down the blade the other had Ravenclaw, once all the weapons were sheathed they spelled them to stay in view and adjusted there robes to a more formal versions, which most purebloods would recognise as the robes for the head of a family with there house emblem stitched in the back the robes were opened at the front (like a coat except bigger lol) they each wore dragon hide boots, black cargo trousers with multiple pockets, Ron and Harry wore black sleeveless muscle t-shirts, the girls wore black sleeveless buttoned shirts, Harry and Ron's weapons were hanging from there waists, Ginny's bow and quiver hung on her back and Hermione's daggers were on her belt one at each side the hilts sticking out of the robe, turning to there teachers, they noticed the awed looks on there faces.

Walking into the great hall at dinner that night they were met with absolute silence, only a few knew the relevance of the robes and weapons that each of the quartet were carrying, walking up to the head table the headmaster flicked his wand and changed the layout of the table now in the centre sat four chairs each with there house emblem on the top Dumbledore's chair was now to the right next to the Ravenclaw chair, Dumbledore turned to the quartet, Harry motioned for him to take his seat following Harry's instruction Dumbledore sat in his sear.

The founders turned to the students of the hall, Ron took the stand as they had agreed he would do the explaining this time, clearing his throat to get the attention he already had he addressed the occupants of the hall,

"Alright listen up, because we're only going to tell you once and even then we're not going to tell you everything so don't ask, on the train on the 1st September myself and the three with me found ourselves in the past now that sounds incredulous and impossible which we thought it was too, but were obviously proven wrong, now after a lot of work and research we were lead to believe we would not be leaving for quite some time, so we created a life there we changed our names magically and are not the people you once knew we may look like teenagers but we are in fact thirty year olds," looking over the hall they saw that most of them were shocked and the people that knew what there robes meant were in awe smirking Ron continued, "Now you're probably wondering what we changed our names to, my name is now…Godric Gryffindor, Harry is Salazar Slytherin, Hermione is Rowena Ravenclaw and Ginny is Helga Hufflepuff." Hermione walked up to him and took over,

"Actually Ron is sort of wrong," here she smirked at him but he just grinned at her "My name is Rowena Ravenclaw- Weasley-Gryffindor as I am married to dumbo here," she stated pointing to Ron which got laughs from around the room "Ginny is Helga Hufflepuff-Potter-Slytherin as she married Harry our full names are longer then that but I really can't be bothered to say so there." She stuck her tongue out at Ron and walked away chuckling Ron returned to the stand,

"Well now Mrs Gryffindor has sorted that out let's continue shall we," the students and teachers alike laughed at him well everyone except Snape that is " Now me and my friends still need to do our exams in this time so we will continue with our education here, and most likely sit most times with our friends, professor Dumbledore is still officially the headmaster but know this we have full control of what goes on here, there will be no bullying of any kind if we hear any or see any severe punishments will be handed out, prejudism is also unacceptable and please leave inter house rivalry to the Quidditch pitch only all other rules will be looked over and a revised list will be handed out in the next week or so other then that have fun." After a round of questions as people never listen they decided to answer only a select few mostly about the less important details of the past and Harry and Ron's relationship as they believed like everyone else that Salazar and Godric hated each other, they finally retired to bed with Remus and Sirius tagging along as they wanted a more detailed explanation on why they revealed who they were.

_Phew finally eh again sorry about the delay hope you liked it and please review I like to know what you think_


	14. Ch14 Voldemort And The Morning After

Summary: The trio plus Ginny find themselves in the past only to realise that they are the founders of Hogwarts. Almost AU.

Spoilers: 1 through to 5 books

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but if I did the fifth film would already be out by now! And I wouldn't kill off Sirius Black

Authors Note: Sirius did not die in this story.

Reviews: This is my first story so please be kind although all constructive criticism is welcome. : )

_AN: Sorry about the previous version of this chapter which was not very good so hopefully this is better please let me know thank you!_

_**I'm looking for a beta, for my chapters already in place and future chapters anyone interested please let me know, thank you**_

Read On!

**Voldemort And The Morning After**

**Chapter 14**

In a dark and dank dungeon on a black marble throne lined with stone snakes sat a stoic figure known as Lord moldywart…no sorry Voldemort, at this moment Voldemort was busy contemplating something that occurred on the 1st September and was not getting very far.

Around the throne several black robed people with white masks were standing in a half circle waiting for there master to address them. One man out in the sea of black had a silver hand, this man though was so terrified that he had soiled himself out of shear fear. For this man knew that he was useless and one of these days his master may grow bored of his whining and whimpering and just kill him, this man's name was Wormtail or Peter Pettigrew depending on who you ask; truth be told Wormtail was astounded that he hadn't been killed yet.

After ten more anxious minutes Voldemort looked up at his most faithful followers, all of them bowed down low before looking fearfully back up. Inside Voldemort was thrilled that he could still install so much fear in them after being absent for 13 years. Grinning in a maniacal way he threw a Crucio at Wormtail to get the meeting started, and well mainly to make him feel better.

"My mossst loyal followersss something hasss occurred that I do not underssstand." he hissed to them, in English though so there tiny minds could comprehend what he was saying.

"My lord what can we do to help." replied a blonde aristocratic man.

"Do not interrupt Malfoy!" the Dark Lord shouted "Crucio! That will teach you not to speak when I am not finished!" After Malfoy had recovered slightly the Dark Lord carried on with a sneer thrown in at Malfoy "A couple of days ago I felt my connection with Potter disappear to only return a few hours later, except I could not access his mind completely. What I could get from the weak connection before it closed completely was that somehow he had gone back in time, for what reasons I do not know but something has changed and I want to know what! You will go and find out this information and I want it soon. Malfoy! You will contact your son and tell him to find out whatever he can and inform me immediately is that understood!" bellowed Voldemort. Before Malfoy could reply young Draco Malfoy waltzed into the room like he owned the place only to falter in his step when he glanced at the Dark Lord. Draco walked up to the throne, bowed low and kissed the hem of Voldemort's robe, "Young Malfoy you better have a very good reason for being here."

"My Lord, it's about Potter and his friends." Stated Malfoy, this sentence had the desired effect it got the attention of the whole room even the Dark Lord sat forward slightly,

"Well SPEAK!"

"_...are in fact thirty year olds," looking over the hall they saw that most of them were shocked and the people that knew what there robes meant were in awe smirking Ron continued, "Now you're probably wondering what we changed our names to, my name is now…Godric Gryffindor, Harry is Salazar Slytherin, Hermione is Rowena Ravenclaw and Ginny is Helga Hufflepuff." Hermione walked up to him and took over,_

"_Actually Ron is sort of wrong," here she smirked at him but he just grinned at her "My name is Rowena Ravenclaw- Weasley-Gryffindor as I am married to dumbo here," she stated pointing to Ron which got laughs from around the room "Ginny is Helga Hufflepuff-Potter-Slytherin as she married Harry…"_

After Draco had finished recounting the discovery from the great hall, even going as so far to put his memory in a pensieve for them all to view he bowed once more and went and stood next to his father. The look on Voldemort's face would've made all of them high tail it out of there if it wasn't for the knowledge that it would be worse if they had.

"POTTER!!!!!!!!" screamed Riddle "OUT!! ALL OF YOU!! LEAVE MY SIGHT!!!" after the Deatheaters had scrambled there way out of the room as fast as they possibly could, Voldemort spent the next half hour smashing everything in sight. All through there headquarters the information Draco had brought to Voldemort had circulated like wild fire, and now people were curious as to what there master's plans were going to be, some doubting his ability to defeat the Potter brat as he was affectionately called around the ranks of the Deatheaters.

Across the country Harry Potter smiled in his sleep as he had just witnessed the meeting that had taken place miles and miles away.

The next morning at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, students dragged themselves out of bed and down to breakfast all talking about the same thing 'the golden trio plus Ginny Weasley were the founders of there school'. None of the students could believe it nor the teachers that had only found out the night before, everyone was wondering just what was going to happen next.

Harry and Ginny woke up to find Ron and Hermione standing over there bed.

"What are you two doing in here?" asked Ginny still half asleep.

"Well you know, we thought we would come and wake you before you miss breakfast and then class." Stated Ron with a massive grin on his face, after the words had left his mouth both Harry and Ginny leapt quite literally out of bed and flew to the bathroom door only to collide with each other and fall on there backs.

In the joint common room Sirius and Remus sat waiting for the quartet, the Gryffindor couple had left a couple of minutes ago into Salazar Slytherin's domain and had left the door connecting to the two areas open, it wasn't long after that they heard hysterics coming from the direction of Salazar's bedroom. The two confused marauders made there way following the sound of laughter, what they found made them stop and collapse with mirth themselves, Harry and Ginny were down on there backs still looking dazed and had evidence of bumping in to a door frame on there arms, Ron and Hermione both were leaning on each other laughing so hard they had tears of laughter falling down there faces.

Twenty minutes later after cursing in several languages and then actual curses being thrown at the laughing occupants of the bedroom the founders of Hogwarts and Marauders made there way down to the great hall. Upon entering the occupants of the room fell into absolute silence, the group of five and dog looked at each other with raised eyebrows and confusion written on there faces, shrugging they all turned as one to the hall…

"What?"

_Ok done sorry that its short I'll try and get a update soon, please review and let me know what you think of the story so far, what could be improved and what you would like to see, _


	15. Ch15 Safety Comes First

Summary: The trio plus Ginny find themselves in the past only to realise that they are the founders of Hogwarts. Almost AU.

Spoilers: 1 through to 5 books

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but if I did the fifth film would already be out by now! And I wouldn't kill off Sirius Black

Authors Note: Sirius did not die in this story.

Reviews: This is my first story so please be kind although all constructive criticism is welcome. : )

_**I'm looking for a beta, for my chapters already in place and future chapters anyone interested please let me know, thank you**_

Read On!

_Finally an update I know! Sorry folks I got a little lost on where to take this story but now I hope you like this chap!!! Enjoy!_

**Chapter 15**

**Safety Comes First**

_Last time:_

_Upon entering the occupants of the room fell into absolute silence, the group of five and dog looked at each other with raised eyebrows and confusion written on there faces, shrugging they all turned as one to the hall…_

"_What?"_

Rolling there eyes Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry made there way to the Gryffindor table while Remus and Padfoot went to sit with the other teachers.

When the quartet sat down the noise level in the wall elevated as people started whispering to there neighbours once more about the revelations of the night before,

"Hey guys." Greeted Neville

"Hey Nev!" They chorused

"So what we got today Hermione?" asked Ron

"Care of magical creatures, DADA and Potions then me and Ginny have Arithmacy and you two have Divination." Answered Hermione with a grin on her face when Ron and Harry groaned

"Ah hell no I am not going to that lesson I'm coming with you two what about you Ron?" Harry said and as an answer Ron nodded his head enthusiastically.

Laughing Ginny piled her plate with food while observing the hall with trained eyes, almost everyone was trying to get a look at them and was being very obvious about it, "Ok this whole staring thing is going to get annoying very quickly." she muttered to her companions

"Now you know how I felt all those years ago or last year depending on how you look at it." Answered Harry

"How did you do it mate?" Asked Ron also observing the occupants of the room

"I had you guys to annoy me, it balanced it out tremendously." He joked "Why are they looking at us anyway don't they realise that we could get them kicked out of here in a blink of an eye?" he said to his friends making sure that the students near them could hear, his words made them snap there attention to there food.

"Harry that was mean." Laughed Hermione but the other two and Neville were too busy trying to stifle there laughter to say anything "Come on guys lets go to class."

After classes were over they headed to there rooms for dinner instead of the great hall as they had all gotten tired of the looks they kept getting, during DADA Neville suggested that it might have been there choice of clothes as they had all decided to wear black open robes with there family crest on the back over a pair of black trousers and a shirt in there family colours, they figured they couldn't go back to wearing Gryffindor school uniform it would have been too weird for them.

That night at midnight they went onto the school grounds and charged up the existing wards to there full potential and added the original wards that they had put there when the school was created but had faltered since, they also added a ward that would keep people with the dark mark entering the grounds but that ward wouldn't be activated until the following evening after dinner where they decided they would expose anyone student and teacher alike aside from Snape with the dark mark although they figured afterwards he probably wouldn't be able to spy anymore, but that was a price they were willing to pay to keep Hogwarts and her students safe, they also extended the wards to include Hogsmeade and the forbidden forest, also giving the forest a ward of it's own where it would stop any student or teacher from entering without the permission of one of them, as that had been the agreement that had been agreed upon on the creation of the school but had been ignored by the recent generations but the founders were adamant about sticking to it once more.

Once the wards had been put in place and Hogwarts magic had been charged up as her magic had been slowly depleting over the years, and now corridors and rooms that had previously been dark and unkempt suddenly burst back in to life and they could hear Hogwarts laughter of glee as she was whole once more she even set up some of her own pranks to lighten the mood up around her halls, she told them as they were heading back to there rooms that she sometimes locked Mrs Norris in a room to keep some students from getting caught by filch but now that her magic was back to full she could make sure the students weren't out after curfew and was able to get them straight to there common room if they were even if they were on the opposite side of the castle.

The next day there wasn't as many whispers and stares following them but the students now had other things to talk about as everyone had noticed the differences in the castle, like how if they were about to be late to a class a door would appear and if they walked through it they would end up right outside the classroom they needed, it was at lunch that the headmaster asked the founder to meet him in his office, once they arrived they were once again greeted by not just the headmaster but McGonagall and Snape.

"What can we do for you Albus?" asked Ron

"I was wondering whether you could explain the changes that are happening around the school." The headmaster asked with that infernal twinkle in his eyes at full swing.

"Ah well its simple really, last night we charged the wards and added several, also we charged Hogwarts magic once more to what it was after she was created and now she can do her job properly keeping her students safe and out of trouble whilst causing her own hehe she likes to pull pranks so I would watch your steps if I were you." Grinned Ginny and much to Snape's displeasure he knew exactly what they meant about pranks as when he woke that morning he found his rooms had been changed to the colour of florescent pink.

"Very well, I am happy that the students of this school will have her watching out for them." Stated Dumbledore, the founders looked to each other and after a silent conversation they decided to tell them of what they were planning to do that night.

"Actually Albus there was something we need to tell you, it is not up for debate how ever as what will happen tonight will be for the safety of the students so it will occur whether you like it or not however it does effect Professor Snape in the sense if he wishes to stay here he will not be able to spy anymore," started Hermione getting the attention of said Professor

"What do you mean?" Snape demanded

"Tonight at dinner where attendance will be mandatory by the way for all students and professors we are going to expose all those loyal to Voldemort and they will be banished from these grounds now as Professor Snape is a spy and has the Dark Mark if he were to stay here he will be exposed and his spying days will be over." She finished with a glare in Snape's direction for the interruption.

"We will however if he chooses to stay here he will be protected by Hogwarts herself, however Professor what we told you the other day still stands and if you don't quit your attitude towards all those none Slytherin we will fire you, you'll just live here instead is that clear Severus?" Harry said in a voice that brooks no argument.

"Yes." Was the only reply he got.

"Very well we shall see you tonight." Said Ginny and the founders left the office leaving three Professors wondering just how many people would be leaving that night.

That evening when the founders walked in to the hall after everyone else had arrived, all in attendance knew something serious was going to happen as not only were the founders once again wearing there formal robes, everyone could sense the anticipation it in the air and when the doors to the hall closed on there own and sealed themselves and wards erected before all the windows everyone started getting very nervous.

Walking up to the head table and sitting down in there seats that were placed in the centre with no table in front of them they looked over towards all of the nervous students, smiling gently at them to hopefully make them feel better and marginally succeeding.

"It's ok everyone, we're here tonight like this because we want to make this school safe for her students," started Hermione and they all noticed that a few teachers and students started to look a mite nervous.

"To do this we are going to expose all those who are loyal to Voldemort, and his ideas." Continued Ginny

"We're going to this by a spell that we created a couple of years ago, to us anyway about a thousand to you lot." Grinned Ron

"So what we would like everyone to do including the teachers is stand up and move away from the tables." Harry explained and when everyone had complied with a wave of the fours hands all house tables disappeared "Now I would like the teachers to please join the students in the centre of the room, Thank you." After everyone had stepped in to the middle of the hall, the founders once again stood up and with joint hands started to chant a spell in a language unknown to all present but everyone could feel the magic in the air spark and crackle. After ten minutes when nothing had happened the students and teachers were wondering whether or not the spell would actually work, no sooner had those thoughts crossed there minds did the magic in the area suddenly spike and the room seemed to glow various colours, when it settled everyone in the room aside from the founders were glowing either red or blue, then with a wave of there hands everyone was moved to either one side of the room or the other, red on the right and blue on the left. Then with another spell a barrier was placed around the people glowing red.

After a few more tense minutes the glow on everyone receded and everyone on the left side were staring at the people on the right in shock as with a discreet wave of his hand Ron had made all the people's sleeves on the right disappear and almost every single person had a dark mark gleaming on there left arm just below the crook of the elbow.

Walking over to them the faces of the founders were thunderous and all the Deatheaters were extremely nervous,

"Well I can't say that I'm surprised to see some of you here," started Harry glancing at Draco Malfoy "but I am surprised at a few." Finished Harry in a low dangerous tone looking directly at Cho Chang, it appeared that 1/3 of the Slytherin's agreed with Voldemort, 10 Ravenclaw's 6 Hufflepuff's and 8 Gryffindor's and also 3 teachers as well, the Arithmacy teacher, Ancient Runes and Astronomy teacher were all Deatheaters.

"You are all here by banished from these grounds to never return on pain of death." Commanded Ron and with his words the magic in the air crackled signifying the activation of a ward that would keep these people out and everyone with a Dark Mark other then Snape of course,

"Now we suggest you leave right this second or face the consequences." Intoned Ginny in the most deadliest voice anyone in the room minus the other founders had ever heard come out of the youngest Weasley's mouth.

Once all those in the barrier had been escorted from the grounds by the Ron and Hermione the founders put the tables back where they belonged and everyone sat themselves down not sure what was going to happen now.

"Now that we've done the hard part of the night we would like to let you know that as hard as it was to see that and knowing that people that you shared dorms and your bathrooms with were in fact Voldemort's supporters it will not change the workings of this school, but we will not have any more house rivalries anymore I want you to remember that when this school was founded they were no dividing between the school the house you were in only meant what your strongest traits were not who you should befriend, now lets eat and go to bed." Finished Ginny and it was then that a much subdued group of students and teachers ate there fill and trotted off to bed.

_Wooo I did it another chappie I promise I shall try and update quicker then last time so please review as they make me want to update sooner hehe!!!_


	16. Ch16 Staff And Someone

Summary: The trio plus Ginny find themselves in the past only to realise that they are the founders of Hogwarts. Almost AU.

Spoilers: 1 through to 5 books

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but if I did the fifth film would already be out by now! And I wouldn't kill off Sirius Black

Authors Note: Sirius did not die in this story.

Reviews: Yes! Please! Constructive criticism also welcome

AUTHORS NOTE!!!! Alright people there are only so many times people can comment on my grammar before I crack and the time has come my friends, I ain't good a grammar but I like to write I have a beta who will beta this chapter and I will repost it, for those who don't care about the grammar and stuff or who likes to read for the story do read on, the others you can read it or come back when its reposted or not bother at all your choice but try to understand that these fics aren't just about grammar and punctuation if at all its about getting ideas and releasing them on paper or computer for people to read and enjoy not to pick apart thank you for reading my rant I am sorry if I have offended anyone. ENJOY!!!!

**Read on!!!**

**Chapter 16 Staff And Someone You'd Rather Not See**

The next day lessons were cancelled and the staff including the founders decided to call an emergency staff meeting due to the now four open teaching positions.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny walked together to the current teachers lounge,

"So what do you think is going to happen, I know that Dumbledore could find replacements but how do we know whether there trust worthy, short of having to do that spell all over again, and I don't know about you but that is something I would like to avoid." Stated Ron, the night before after the four had retired to there room they had collapsed in exhaustion for that spell -as powerful as they are- it took a great deal out of them.

Entering the lounge they noticed that Snape was still present for the meeting even though he wasn't a teacher any more as last night he had actually walked up to them and requested to resign his teaching post but also requested sanctuary as he felt that the Dark Lord was getting suspicious and it was only a matter of time before he was exposed and he wanted to avoid being there when that happened, walking over they stood next to Albus but did not take the offered seats, Sirius as Padfoot was lounged by the feet of Remus who was sitting to the right of Dumbledore, looked over and doggy grinned at them giving a small bark in greeting Ginny took a step forward and cleared her throat to get attention but no one paid any mind to it as they were too busy with the conversation they were having, growling she put two fingers in her mouth and whistled really loudly making everyone jump but the other three and the headmaster,

"Thank you now I have your attention can you all follow us please." She stated

"Where are we going?" asked Professor Flitwick

"When the school first opened there was a different teachers lounge that included a way to keep an eye out for students who shouldn't be wondering around the castle at night and other stuff, now according to Hogwarts the lounge was buried in the war against Grashawk in the early 15th century and as almost all the teachers were killed in the final battle that took place on these grounds and the lounge which happened to be a secret kept among the staff, no one knew it existed so they could not uncover it." Lectured Hermione

"But we did." Stated Harry

By now they were all standing at the foot of a set of stairs,

"Now you see that door?" asked Ron pointing to a door that was high up from the floor but no stairway connected to it, all the teachers nodded "Now as we all know that door has been rumoured to be not an actual door but the wall playing tricks with us, well that's not true it is in fact a door and is the entrance to the teachers lounge and apartments, now we all know you sleep at the moment in rooms adjacent to your offices but if you would like you can move in to here and have your own sets of rooms." Finished Ron

"Erm how do you get to it?" asked Professor Sprout

"Password, you say the password to the stairs and it moves to the door." Explained Harry who to prove his point turned to the stairs and uttered the password: "Futures end" after these words the stairs creaked into position in front of the door.

Entering the staff's part of the castle Ginny once more turned to the staff but this time didn't have to try and get there attention as they were quiet as the dead, "Now we've already assigned you rooms, yes Hagrid you to just go to the door with your name on it, at the moment there's a tick and a cross on the door if you want to accept the rooms once you've had a look put your wand to the tick and vice versa if you don't, why don't you look around and then we'll have the meeting in the lounge which is marked 'lounge' believe it or not." Suggested Ginny before walking off with Harry, Ron and Hermione.

Half an hour later everyone had settled down in the lounge which had the colours of all houses, to the right there was an area that looked like the common rooms, to the left there was a huge table used for meetings, in the far left corner was a small kitchen, to the far right corner was a small library, the sitting area had a huge fireplace with the Hogwarts crest above it, several couches and armchairs and tables with high backed chairs were scattered around.

After everyone had settled in to there chairs Harry stood up before Dumbledore had a chance to start, "We are here to talk about the safety of this school and appointing of four new teachers for the Astronomy, Arithmacy, Runes and Potions positions." After he had said Potions all eyes swivelled to Snape "Severus has decided that he does not want to teach Potions anymore but we may have a position for him anyway which we shall get to in a minute, first how many of you here are a member of the Order of the Phoenix?" all hands raised in to the air, which made the founders wonder why not all of them went to the meeting that took place the other day when they explained to the order who they were but figured it was because some of them had to stay to watch the school and the students "Fair enough that's good we can talk about that now as well, which I think we should start with." Looking to his wife and friends he beckoned Ron forward so that he could continue,

"Now what we want is to offer a more secure place then Sirius's family home to be the new headquarters." He started, "Well actually four places we thought we could spread out a bit using different places for different things, these four places we're talking about are the Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin and Gryffindor castles although my castle is now known as Potter castle" he finished with a wink in Harry's direction who rolled his eyes at his friends antics.

"What! Why is it called Potter castle now?" exclaimed a bewildered McGonagall mirroring every other teacher except Remus who had a small smile on his face and Padfoot who was doing his doggy grin again.

"Well remember how we told you about the geneology books we created?" asked Hermione receiving nods from those that were present at the order meeting Saturday and looks of confusion from the others who decided just to go with it. "Well mine and Ron's book gave us the information that our last descendent had the name of Harry Potter." She explained.

"Right, thanks, 'Mione, well what we were thinking is that the Slytherin castle could be used as the battle castle where fighters can be trained and the gear and stuff will be held, Hufflepuff castle can be used as a hospital and refugee home, Ravenclaw castle can be where strategies and research are done and Gryffindor/Potter castle can be used as the overall headquarters where meetings and such can be held." Continued Ron, after his speech everyone was gobsmacked as what was being proposed but overall they felt gratitude that the four were helping the war effort in such a way.

"Thank you, I think I speak for everyone when I say that, that will help tremendously." Stated Dumbledore not really knowing what else to say.

"No problem just remember to respect the fact that they are our homes, now unto other stuff myself and the others will be out gathering allies in the weekend so we shall not be here, but we will be back on Sunday evening as for the vacant teaching positions we have decided to hire ourselves." Grinned Ginny "I shall take the Arithmacy class, Hermione the Ancient Runes, Harry will be taking over the Potions class and Ron will do Astronomy." She completed the grin sill on her face.

All the teachers looked gob smacked and they could see some of them about to protest.

"Now before any of you say anything about us not having our NEWT's we contacted the ministry last night before we went to sleep (collapsed from exhaustion more like) and arranged to be tested Saturday morning and we shall have our results Sunday night, we all skimmed through sixth and seventh material in our free time over the past several days and noticed that its pretty much the same as a thousand years ago and what has changed we have been reading up on and will continue to do so after the exams, quoting a wise teacher 'You should always aim to be better, you never stop learning'." Explained Hermione, the quote was something Merlin said frequently in there stay with him.

"Very well, I believe that is it really except for the security of the school which I believe you have dealt with, am I right?" asked Dumbledore

"Yes and No" stated Harry "We have the wards that as far as we know, which if you pardon the modesty, quite a lot the are impenetrable but I prefer to be safe then sorry which is why we do have a few security measures that we would like for you to look over, memorise and practice." Finished Harry waving his hands and parchments appeared in front of everybody.

After two hours of talking over the procedures and ideas of improvement being thrown backwards and forwards and changes being made to the parchments they were finally finished, Dumbledore sat back and looked towards the staff that were lounging in the sitting area, they had moved there from the meeting area to be more comfortable, the quartet were sitting on the floor with a low coffee table between them. Clearing his throat he got the attention of everyone,

"Now that we have done why don't Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny tell us more about these rooms?" he suggested wanting to take everyone's minds of potential attacks on the school, smiling the quartet exchanged amused glances looking towards Remus and Sirius who had transformed and everyone in the order who hadn't known of his innocence had been filled in as some of them had asked what Ron meant when he said Sirius's house, some of the teachers weren't easy to convince until Ron had reminded them that Sirius had been in the great hall the night before and was not revealed as a supporter of Voldemort and Sirius being in his animagus form would not of concealed his beliefs, after that everything went smoothly now though the founders were looking at them with amusement and laughter in there eyes waving there hands a huge portrait of sorts appeared on the back wall, walking over to it the teachers looked confused except Sirius and Remus who now understood what the look the four had sent them as at the top of the portrait the inscription read 'In honour of Prongs, Padfoot and Mooney – The MaraudersII are proud to present the teachers approved Marauders Map'

"What's with the er inscription?" asked Professor Sprout as there were only a few Professors who knew who the Marauders were.

"Well, about 25 years ago four Gryffindor's decided to become pranksters and called them selves the Marauders." Explained Ron

"But why are they mentioned here and you said four there are only three names?" pointing to the board once more.

Harry glanced over at Remus and Sirius who were trying not to laugh "Well its simple really, the four Marauders were Remus Lupin known as Mooney, Sirius Black as Padfoot, James Potter as Prongs ... and Peter Pettigrew as Wormtail who we don't think of as a official Marauder anymore because he betrayed everyone and became a Deatheater." He explained ignoring the growls from Sirius and Remus.

"Wow! That's incredible!" exclaimed Professor Hooch looking to Remus and Sirius in shock.

"You wouldn't think it's that incredible if you were a professor when they were students they caused a hell of a lot of havoc I think between them they had the highest record of detentions in just one year." Said McGonagall but if you looked close enough you could see a smile trying to appear on her face.

"Well now that that is settled what does the map do?" asked Snape sneering at his colleagues

"Well, as you can see at the moment it is just a detailed map of Hogwarts, but when there is a class is in session and there is a student who is out of class without permission there name will appear on the map and you can follow there progress and intercept them, it works the same way for students not in there common room after curfew, and if for some reason you need to find someone the map will show you where they are but only if there is a legitimate reason for the finding of said person." Lectured Hermione.

"Now, there is a feature on here that will show any Deatheater that finds there way on to the grounds if the wards fail." Finished Harry

"Now that we've finished that Professor Snape, we said that we may have a position for you, and that is that together you and Harry are the only Potions Masters that we have in the Order, so what we would like is for you to...well brew potions and do research on new Potions that could help ua, this will mean you will have to work with Harry but I think that if you talk and get to know each other you may find you have a lot in common." Ron told the Potions Master, giving a meaningful look to Harry who nodded his head.

After several minutes of thinking Snape nodded his head to the founders excepting the position as he had to admit that Harry wasn't like his father an dafter all he is Salazar Slytherin.

"That's great Harry will show you to the Potions Lab where you'll be working, and I think that is everything that needs discussing so we shall all see you Monday as tomorrow is Saturday and as we told you we're away goodnight." Ginny said, kissing Harry then walking out with Ron and Hermione leaving her husband alone with Snape.

"Shall we?" asked Harry waving his hand to the door and leading Snape out of the teachers wing down to the dungeons past the Potions classroom down several more corridors to a portrait of a black wolf, whispering the password "Dungeons and Dragons" they walked in and Snape couldn't hold the gasp that left his mouth at the sight of the massive lab, rows upon rows of tables lined with cauldrons and scales with sinks dotted here and there occupied the centre of the room with cupboards under the tables filled with ingredients of every variety, there were cupboards that lined the walls above desks of books that were filled with already completed vials of potions.

The next day the four woke up in their joint living area as they had stayed up all night working on the plan of action for the next two days, in a few hours they'll be taking there NEWT's and Ginny although she never took her OWL's will just take the NEWT's with the others Harry will also be going to do his masters in potions that morning as well after that they were going to have a discussion with the minister and then they will be going to talk to the Muggles priminister and head of the military.

"G'mornin." Mumbled Ron causing Hermione to fidget as she'd had her head on his chest and when he spoke the vibrations tickled her ear.

"Morning." Was the collective response although muffled either by a chest for the girls and head full of hair for Harry or cushions for Sirius and Remus who had come up the night before and helped with the planning which mostly covered pranks after they had finished with all the planning they could do for the up coming meetings, Sirius and Remus had become apart of there group in the last couple of days much so in fact that the founders were working on a surprise for the last two original Marauders.

Sirius sat up and looked at the clock hanging on the wall and upon seeing it flopped back down grumpily "It's only seven way too early go back to sleep." He grumbled at the quartet who were making there way to there rooms to get dressed.

"Sorry Sirius why don't you two go back to sleep but we have to get up as we have to be at the ministry in an hour and a half." Laughed Harry walking through his door with his arm around Ginny.

Emerging from there rooms half an hour later they laughed at the sight that greeted them, Sirius was laying half on a settee and half off looking very uncomfortable but a sleep none the less, Remus had woke up and was sitting in an armchair reading a book but he had his feet on Sirius's legs and his hair was standing on end pointing in every direction.

"Cya later, Mooney, you should consider waking Padfoot up or he's going to be in pain when he wakes." Remarked Hermione while she and the others walked out of the room. Heading to the Great Hall for breakfast the four did pass a few early risers who smiled at the four if a bit nervously.

After breakfast where they had sat in a virtually empty hall the four walked to an empty classroom so no one would see them apperate out of Hogwarts, arriving in the ministry atrium they all got flashbacks to the end of the trio's fifth year when they thought Voldemort had Sirius here and came to rescue him but it turned out to be a trap and a battle had ensued in the ministry and the minister had no choice but to announce his return after seeing it for himself, now though it looked like they had fixed the atrium and to there disgust they had fixed the fountain, each of the founders had the urge to destroy it for good but decided that it wouldn't be the best idea, handing there wands to the slack jawed security guard was an amusing experience for the four as it was proof that people had read the article about them in the prophet the other day and believed it, after getting there wands back they headed to the Department of Education and four hours later came out very happy with there performance Harry had had his Masters test in there at the same time.

After they had finished at the Department of Education they headed to the Ministers office for a surprise meeting, arriving they only glanced at the Ministers assistant and the surprise of seeing Percy sitting there didn't show on there faces or make them falter in there steps, barging in to Fudge's office ignoring the protests of Percy the founders each had grins on there faces at seeing the shocked look on the Ministers face but there grins and amusement faded when they saw who was with the Minister it was none other that Delores Umbridge.

"Aren't you supposed to be in St Mungo's?" growled out Harry is anger clearly showing on his face making the Minister be reminded of his visit to hogwarts, and making Percy jump and back in to the wall but Umbridge being the fool that she is stood up and advanced on the four ignoring the minister warning her against what she were doing,

"Well, well if it isn't Mr Potter and his groupies, still up to your tricks I see." She said in her annoyingly false sweetly voice,

"Tricks?" asked the four simultaneously with an edge to there voices that Umbitch sorry Umbridge didn't hear or chose to ignore,

"Yes, lying all this nonsense about time travel and you being the founders pure rubbish if you ask me." She continued, no one seemed to notice the breeze that gently swept through the office and surrounded the four before disappearing.

"Well no one did." Stated Harry barely controlling his magic from lashing out when he remembered all that this...woman did during his fifth year, it was then that a light surrounded the four making Umbridge fall to the floor and when it vanished stood there were the founders still but they were how they looked before they reverted to teenagers, in another light a piece of parchment fell from the roof before Ron caught it and read it telepathically to the others:-

_Dear Ron, Harry, Ginny and Hermione_

_CONGRADULATIONS!!! You passed, sorry about that but we and everyone else wanted to see whether you could handle being teenagers again but still accept your responsibilities and you passed you are now the age you were when you left the past, however you will not age until the time that you would be that age had you not gone to the past._

_Good luck!_

_Merlin_

"Well that's...interesting." commented Ginny when he had finished,

"I'm going to kill him if I ever see him again." Stated Hermione but with a smile on her face.

"What happened?" asked Fudge

After a quick discussion in there heads deciding not to mention Merlin they came up with a feasible excuse, "We let our glamour's down." Answered Harry.

"What was that parchment?" asked Percy.

"A letter from a friend." Ginny answered him in a voice that said there would be no more of an explanation.

"Now Delores," started Harry bringing everyone back to what was happening, "I don't like you, in fact I can say with no hesitation that everybody that is at Hogwarts at this precise moment doesn't like you." Finished Harry knowing that the banishment of 43 students and three teachers had not reached public ears yet.

Umbridge didn't like the smile that was on Harry's face "I doubt it Potter there are students who agreed with me last year." She smirked at them which promptly fell when the other three developed creepy smiles on there faces and Harry's grew,

"Yes, but there not there anymore." Stated Ron in a matter of fact tone.

"What do you mean?" asked Fudge who was now sitting in his chair with a smile of amusement on his face as he had asked Umbridge in his office to fire her as he had heard about some of the things that she did last year that were definitely not authorised and quite illegal to but it looked like the founders might be able to knock her down a peg or two first, the minister wasn't as much of an idiot as people thought.

After explaining about what had happened the other night Umbridge collapsed on the floor and the room exploded in to laughter even Percy was laughing, after calling the Aurors in to arrest her as a request from the four who would attend her trial and give evidence the founders plus Percy sat down in the Ministers office.

The Minister sat behind his desk and observed the people in front of him and decided it was about time he told the truth at least to these people anyway, "I know that we never seemed to see eye to eye with each other but there is something you need to know..."

_Done what do you think I hope you like it! Review please!_


	17. Ch17 The Ministers Truth

Summary: The trio plus Ginny find themselves in the past only to realise that they are the founders of Hogwarts. Almost AU.

Spoilers: 1 through to 5 books

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but if I did the fifth film would already be out by now! And I wouldn't kill off Sirius Black

Authors Note: Sirius did not die in this story.

Reviews: This is my first story so please be kind although all constructive criticism is welcome.

Read On!

Authors note: I know it has been ages since my last chapter and I do apologise I promise to try and be faster next time,

PS. I would like to say that this story is being beta'd but it does take time so please be patient and try not to comment on my grammar I know it sucks :D thanks to my loyal readers your all stars and especially thanks to those that review your kind words are inspiration :D:D

**Chapter 17:****The Ministers truth**

_Last time:_

_The Minister sat behind his desk and observed the people in front of him and decided it was about time he told the truth at least to these people anyway, "I know that we never seemed to see eye to eye with each other but there is something you need to know..."_

The founders looked at each other in confusion although to their amazement Percy didn't look confused but was rather smiling at them if a bit sadly at Ron and Ginny.

"Go on." They said simultaneously.

Fudge sighed "You remember last year all that time when I and the Ministry disbelieved you about you-know-who coming back?" he asked.

"Yes." They answered.

"Well that's not entirely true." He said and at their looks he leaned his arms on his desk "The heads of almost all departments and myself did believe you and were well aware of the danger looming." He started and seeing their angry expression held up his hand "Hold on let me explain, we were aware but we were also preparing." Continued Fudge at this the Founders eyes widened.

"Why lie about not believing me then?" asked Harry slightly miffed

"We wanted you-know-who to think we didn't so we could prepare for the war without him knowing and if he believed we were ignorant we hoped that and were right that he wouldn't out right attack and we would have the time to train new Aurors and create attack forces." He finished leaning back in his chair with a sigh.

The founders were for all intense and purposes shocked,

"Well, that's interesting." Stated Ron not knowing really what to say

"How come you didn't tell Harry about it, or Dumbledore or does Albus know?" asked Hermione

"No he does not, for the past 14 years there have been people in the Department of Mysteries researching curse scars since the night that harry defeated you-know-who and they had a theory that you would share a connection with each other." He said Harry nodded his head to let him know that that theory was right "Well at that time we didn't know whether that was in fact true but could not take the chance so we didn't tell you in case the information got in to the wrong hands."

"Hmm fair enough." Said Harry understanding the reasoning behind the decision and knowing there reasons for not telling him were founded, "What about Albus?" he asked of Fudge, Ginny beside him conjured some food and drink for everyone feeling that this could take awhile.

"The reason for not telling Dumbledore was because we weren't sure whether he would tell you or not, as he does seem rather fond of you." Answered Fudge

"Oh ok." Said Harry

Ginny looked over at Percy who was sitting near her "Your being rather quiet Perce." She said

Percy sighed and turned to the Minister who nodded his head at him "First I want to say I'm sorry." He started and when it looked like Ron and Ginny were going to say something he stopped them "Please let me finish." He said "I never doubted the belief that Harry was right or that you all weren't doing the right thing," he continued to say the founders were shocked would be an understatement,

"Then why?" asked Ron with a slightly hurt look on his face which he quickly got rid of.

"During the tri-wizard tournament just after the Yule ball I was approached by the Minister and asked if I would like to help in something that could help the future of the wizarding world if we were ever in danger and you know me I jumped at the chance it was later that I learned that that job would entitle me to maybe someday temporarily cut ties with my family, the Ministry at least the department I am currently talking about believed just like Dumbledore and you that you-know-who would come back and we were determined on making sure that when he did we would be ready, so for the last year the Ministry have been working on recruitment of Aurors setting up traps and creating anything and everything that could help with the war." He said in a rush.

"So let me get this straight."Started Ron, "You only left the family to help the war effort sorry the SECRET war effort here at the ministry?" he asked.

"Yes." Percy answered expecting the four to shout at him so he was surprised when they grinned Ron smacked him on the back smiling proudly at him.

"Wow Perce that's great," he exclaimed. Ginny gave Percy a hug telling him that he was welcomed back in to the family in her and Ron's eyes.

"So how much did you get done?" asked Harry.

"Well we have been able to recruit 100 people, which is not a lot but when your recruiting in secret it takes time," answered the minister "Also we have created special armour and some potions, potions that the potions masters in the DOM call battle potions, they are potions that cause the effect of dozens of defensive and offensive spells but because there potions they won't wear on your magic reserves." how many times can someone use the word potions in a sentence :D

"Sounds good." Grinned Harry "Well I have to say Cornelius," started Harry surprising the Minister by using his first name "I am impressed and I think you did the right thing here," he continued holding his hand out to Cornelius "And we would gladly call you an ally in this fight that is if you are able to work with the four founders of Hogwarts and the order of the phoenix who I suppose you could say are members of but we are in our own way are our own group." He grinned at them.

The minister smiled at Harry and shook his hand and then shook the others after, "of course we can work together." He stated

"Great!" said Hermione "In the next week we're going to have a full meeting with the order and hopefully our new allies that we hope to get this weekend so if you are coming to it we will give you instructions on how to get to the location later on and also if you could give us a list of people you want to bring so we can go over it in the next few days." She said in her business tone.

"Until then, if its not too much trouble could we possibly see where these preparations are being done?" asked Ginny.

The minister nodded and showed them the way to the lobby from there they took the lift down to the floor that has the DOM where they entered a long corridor just off where that door that Harry saw all year in his Voldemort induced dreams, from there they passed through several security checks where they received special access for future visits, they passed several labs and testing areas eventually arriving at what they assumed was a meeting room, lining the walls were maps of Britain wizarding populated areas and Muggle "Here is where we discuss strategies, over there is Mr Langfern who is our strategic expert." Started the Minister pointing to a man to the far left Ron excused himself to go and talk to the man, the Minister looked to the others for an explanation.

Hermione smiled at him. "Ron is OUR strategic expert." She explained

"Ah fair enough over there is Mrs Fern who is in charge of our Research and development department." He stopped waiting for he expected that one of them would walk off and he wasn't wrong as Hermione left the group not long after, laughing he gestured once more to a men dressed in cargo trousers and a muscle t-shirt "That is Mr Graphete who heads the weapons department which we've only had for the better part of a year because we didn't think to use Muggle weapons until young Percy here suggested it." Finished Fudge. Ginny looked to Harry who after a few seconds nodded at her, she went off to talk to the weapons person, at the look from the other two Harry laughed

"All four of us are weapons experts so Ginny was just wondering who was to go talk to him."

"Oh." Percy and fudge said, Percy then excused himself to go and help with the map watching.

"There watching for possible targeted areas." Said the Minister off of Harry's look "Is there someone you would like to talk to Harry?" he asked

"Yes actually I would like to talk to whoever is in charge of the battle potions." Answered Harry.

A few hours later the founders met back in the what they named the map room, they bid farewell to the Minister and left for The Leaky cauldron where they had decided to stay for the night and tomorrow they were off to see the Prime Minister and then to talk to whoever was in charge of the military in Britain.

_Ok done __wooot__ anyway please review and let me know what you think!_


	18. AUTHORS NOTE! i havent given up!

To my readers!!! I have had a few reviews asking whether I'm continuing this so I want you all to know I haven't given up on this story so and that I am continuing with it, I am at the moment in the process of re-writing the chapters, not changing the actual story line just adding more detail and hopefully writing it better in general, I will hope to have this done soon and I'll add another chapter when I upload the replacements

THANK YOU!

Enjoy!

Shads!!


	19. Wellthat worked!

_**Disclaimer: **__don't own it, if i did well i would be VERY happy!!!_

_**Authors note: **__Don't kill me i know i haven't updated in soooooo long but well...writers block seriously sucks so I wrote this to let you know i have not given up ^_^_

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny split up in to two rooms next to eachother when they arrived at the Leaky cauldron. They headed up first to get settled and changed and then met in the hall at the same time laughingly they joked as they headed downstairs for some food. "I think we've been around eachother FAR to much if we're changing clothes in the same amount of time." laughed Ron, Hermione snickered and linked her arm in to his as Ginny and Harry wrapped in eachothers arms chuckled behind them as they walked down the steps.

They all Headed to the bar and greeted Tom the bar keeper "Hey Tom." grinned Harry "Could we get a table and the house special for food for us all and four butterbeers please?" he asked.

"Ofcourse Mr Potter." said Tom cheefully as he lead them to a table he asked how they all were.

"We're great thank you tom." replied Hermione politely.

After Tom had left and then returned with there orders the four sat and talked about there plans for the next several days.

"Do you think the prime-minister will listen to us?" asked Ginny

"I think he will, but we may have to demonstrate that we can help." replied Ron ever the strategist.

"And how do you propose we do that?" Asked Hermione.

"Well I suppose we can either duel eachother...or show him some memories depending on what he is open to," Ron responds while eating.

After talking over there plans the four stayed up just talking about the past and the future when midnight rolled around they headed to bed.

The next morning they left the Leaky Cauldron heading to Downing Street.

"Does anyone know how we're getting in?" asked Harry when they arrive and noticed how busy it was and they were stuck behind police tape.

"Well we could just walk in." suggested Ginny with a grin.

"I don't see any other way, asside from apparating," Added Harry nudging her.

Hermione and Ron laughed as they headed in to an alley and attempted to apparate landing back in the alley on there butts.

"Okay that didn't work." stated Ron

"No kidding doofus," retorted Ginny

"Okay why didn't it?" Asked Harry before the siblings could argue.

"Guess someone put wards up." said Hermione the others rolling there eyes thinking that was obvious "Hey he asked!" she defended and Ron and Ginny nodded turning to Harry who shrugged.

"Ok, so who's up to walking in?" asked Ginny with a smirk.

"Guess we don't have a choice." said Hermione

They all stood up and walked past the Police line there magic automatically disrupting the video feed from the camera's and distorting and pictures taken, they got to almost the door before they were surrounded, Harry looked to his friends then the Police

"Take me to your leader." he says with a grin causing his friends to groan.

The officers looked at eachother wondering who these whack-jobs were and arrested them quickly and efficiently or they thought was efficiently but the four friends let them thinking this was as good

as they were going to get for now.

_More to come, sorry about the wait!!!! feedback is more then welcome I do read them and appreciate them more._


End file.
